Control
by Neechu
Summary: [NaNoWriMo 2017] L'aura de Doffy était brillante, aveuglante, c'était comme regarder le soleil sauf qu'il ne pouvait fermer les yeux. (ou l'uchronie où Cora est en vie, et où il aurait mieux fait de rester mort.)
1. Partie 01

**Disclaimer :** One Piece est l'œuvre sublime de Goda.

 **Note :** Salut tout le monde ! Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre du National Novel Writing Month aka **NaNoWriMo** (ou "NaNo", tout simplement). Si vous n'en avez jamais entendu parlé, le principe est simple : écrire 50k mots durant le mois de novembre, et cela peut être un nouveau roman, une fanfic, bref n'importe quoi ! (Plus d'infos par PM si vous voulez.) Je me suis donc lancée cette année avec le soutien précieux de **Griseldis** qui a été ma sœur de plume, fabuleuse rivale et source infinie de motivation pour cette édition 2017. Toute cette histoire est d'ailleurs née du prompt qu'elle m'a généreusement cédé et qui est **« Et si Cora était vivant ? »**. Enfin, le titre de la fic vient complètement de la chanson _« Control »_ de Halsey, qui m'a guidée et inspiré pendant toute la rédaction de la fic. (Chanson que Grise m'a fait découvrir avec l'AMV "One Piece - Who is in Control" de oMuStliA sur YouTube.)

Mentions aux membres du **Forum de tous les périls** et à la super chanson que nous a écrite **Miss Macaronii** lors de notre validation (la grande classe !), au **Gatorbar** où il y a toujours une bonne âme pour nous aider à rester sur la bonne voie et, bien sûr, **Grise**. Parce que Grise. D'ailleurs, on a posté le premier chapitre de nos NaNo respectifs en même temps ! (Et je vous recommande chaudement son histoire !)

 **WARNING :** Fuyez pauvres fous !

 _Sinon, bonne année et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Control_

 **Partie 01** _  
_

* * *

x

— Où est le Jeune Maître ? demanda la voix inquiète de Baby 5 sur le pont.

— Dans sa cabine, lui répondit Señor Pink, il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé.

Doflamingo observa un instant la porte de sa cabine. Il pouvait entendre l'activité plus intense que d'habitude qui régnait à travers le navire. La bataille contre les vaisseaux de guerre de la Marine, commandés par la vieille Tsuru, avait causé plus de dégâts que Doflamingo ne l'avait envisagé et ils n'avaient pas tardé à effectuer les diverses réparations nécessaires.

De son côté, après s'être acharné et après avoir coulé un des bateaux presque à lui tout seul dans le simple but d'évacuer sa colère, Doflamingo s'était retiré dans sa cabine. À présent, assis sur une chaise et faisant tourner d'un geste absent le paquet de cigarettes de son petit frère entre ses doigts, Doflamingo regardait le corps étalé à ses pieds.

Il avait été tenté de jeter son cadavre à la mer, ou même de le laisser pourrir dans la cale du bateau, mais on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait se passer en mer et Doflamingo préférait que le mort reste le plus loin possible des vivres.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait récupéré le corps sans vie de Corazon. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois, où il avait ramené la tête de leur père comme un trophée sur la Terre Sainte. Tuer leur père, à défaut de lui rendre la place qui lui était due à Mariejois, lui avait apporté la satisfaction de la vengeance accomplie et avait marqué le début d'une nouvelle vie.

La mort de Corazon, néanmoins, ne lui apportait rien. Il n'y avait là aucun exploit, aucune satisfaction.

Il avait été saisi d'un coup de rage, d'une de ses vagues de fureur qui ne se calmaient qu'en ôtant la vie à tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Ce qu'il avait fait et il n'y avait eu aucun survivant à Minions.

À une notable exception près.

Cette simple idée faisait renaître en lui une colère terrible.

 _Law._

Law était quelque part. L'enfant avait encore survécu et il avait disparu avec le trésor qu'en ce bas monde Doflamingo convoitait le plus. Celui qui lui accorderait enfin la puissance suprême.

La vie éternelle et le pouvoir de détruire le monde.

Doflamingo trouverait Law.

Peu importait ce que Corazon avait pu lui mettre en tête, il arriverait à refaire l'éducation de l'enfant. Law était comme lui, il partageait cette haine bestiale, ce besoin féroce de tout détruire. Oui, Doflamingo rééduquerait Law, il lui laverait le cerveau s'il le fallait, jusqu'à ce que Law accomplisse sur lui cette ultime opération. Jusqu'à ce que Law meure pour lui.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Doflamingo et un rire dément naissait déjà du fond de sa gorge quand au même instant son attention fut attirée par un bruit devant lui et il releva la tête. Son regard se posa sur le corps de Corazon et il se tut aussitôt.

Il y avait eu comme un sifflement, un bruit de respiration difficile.

Il stoppa la sienne et se concentra. Il entendit de nouveau le même bruit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes en voyant la poitrine de son frère se soulever très légèrement.

D'incrédulité, il retira d'un geste brusque ses lunettes. Le monde lui apparaissait sous ses véritables couleurs et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'absence du filtre rouge dans lequel il vivait constamment.

Il approcha son visage de la poitrine de Corazon et prit son pouls.

Un battement... Puis un autre... Puis encore un autre...

Doflamingo se figea. C'était faible, mais il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts la vie couler dans les veines de son petit frère.

— _Roci_.

Ces deux syllabes sortirent de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte et elles lui écorchèrent le palais comme s'il venait d'avaler une gorgée de verre pilé.

Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ce qui suivit.

Il manqua de trébucher de sa chaise et il haleta. Des gouttes de sueur froide coulaient déjà le long de son dos.

Corazon était vivant. Rocinante était vivant. Son petit frère était vivant.

Un poids dont il n'avait même pas remarqué l'existence s'évapora d'un coup de sa poitrine et il détesta chaque miette de cette sensation monstrueuse qui le traversait. Ce soulagement lui donna presque la nausée, son cœur se serrant à tel point qu'il semblait imploser dans sa poitrine. Comme si son propre cœur à lui s'était mis à rebattre en sentant ce sang qu'ils partageaient continuer sa route dans les veines de son petit frère.

Doflamingo serra les dents ainsi que ses doigts autour du poignet de Corazon, tentant désespérément de se reprendre. Cela lui prit de longues secondes.

Quand il fut de nouveau maître de lui-même, ou du moins assez pour pouvoir bouger, il déplaça sa main sur le cou de son petit frère pour prendre à nouveau son pouls. Juste pour être sûr.

Peut-être que Doflamingo avait simplement senti ses propres battements.

Mais non, aussi faible le soupçon de vie fut-il, il s'agissait bien du cœur de Corazon. Un instant, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il fut tenté de resserrer ses doigts autour de sa nuque, de finir le travail et de l'achever une bonne fois pour toutes. De se débarrasser de ce poids qui le faisait se sentir si léger, là, maintenant.

Qui le faisait se sentir si faible.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

À la place, ses doigts commencèrent doucement à bouger, inlassablement. Avec un soin précis et qui aurait pu passer pour tendre s'il avait pu ressentir un sentiment pareil, il commença grâce à ses fils à retirer lentement les vêtements de l'homme inconscient. Le tissu avait bu le sang et limiter l'hémorragie. Il aurait été dangereux de tout arracher comme il en avait pourtant envie. Peu à peu, le corps de Corazon apparut en partie, puis presque dans son intégralité : c'était un vrai carnage. La véritable couleur de sa peau avait complètement disparu derrière les diverses plaies, hématomes, derrière le sang qui avait coulé puis séché. Le simple fait qu'il fut encore en vie relevait du miracle, pour un humain. Mais, après tout, Donquixote Rocinante n'était pas un humain. Il était un Dragon Céleste.

Il était au-dessus de tous ces êtres. Il était aussi le fils de leur bon à rien de père, mais il était surtout son frère. Et il était fort. Même Doflamingo l'avait sous-estimé.

Dans cet état si déplorable, la survie de Corazon n'était pas garantie. Cependant, Doflamingo se leva et se dirigea vers les cartes rangées dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Il les passa en revue à toute vitesse, cherchant l'île la plus proche en consultant rapidement la boussole et autres outils de navigation en main, puis il laissa le tout en désordre avant de sortir après avoir remis ses lunettes, se saisissant néanmoins de la carte qui l'intéressait.

— On change de cap, tonna-t-il avant même que son équipage ne remarque sa présence, immédiatement !

— Que se passe-t-il, Doffy ? lui demanda Diamante.

L'épéiste sourit. Il s'était installé sur une chaise en sirotant un verre.

— Rocinante est encore en vie, annonça Doflamingo.

Le silence tomba d'un coup sur le pont et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, interdits.

— Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama Baby 5 en portant ses mains à sa bouche, sous le choc. Comment Cora a pu survivre à...

Elle fut coupée par Diamante qui lui jeta la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : son verre.

— C'est un traître, rappela Doflamingo.

Son nom de code semblait terriblement amer, à présent. Il ne voulait plus jamais entendre quelqu'un le prononcer.

— Il ne mérite plus de porter ce nom, ajouta-t-il. Ne l'oublie jamais, Baby 5.

Lui non plus, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Jusqu'à son arrivée sur Minions, jusqu'à ce que Vergo lui-même ne découvre la vérité, quelque part au fond de lui, Doflamingo avait espéré que tous les soupçons rassemblés autour de son frère étaient faux. Que cela n'ait été que des coïncidences. Mais il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence : malgré toute la confiance qu'il avait accordé à son frère, parce qu'il était justement son précieux petit frère, il avait été trompé.

— Je vais tâcher de le garder en vie pour le moment, dit-il en tournant la tête vers Diamante. Cap sud-est-est, il y a une île, assure-toi qu'on y accoste le plus tôt possible et ramène-moi un chirurgien.

— C'est dangereux, Doffy, on risque de tomber sur des marines.

— Law court toujours dans la nature, je ne laisserai pas une seule chance de le retrouver me passer entre les doigts. Il nous faut l'Ope Ope no Mi. Par rapport à ce morveux, Rocinante vivant peut nous être beaucoup plus utile que Rocinante mort.

— Très bien, très bien, répondit-il finalement en se levant.

Puis il s'approcha pour récupérer la carte que Doflamingo tenait encore entre ses mains et posa une main sur son épaule.

— Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il simplement.

— Bien sûr que ça va aller ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? C'est une chance inespérée de retrouver Law. Qu'on ne me dérange pas tant que nous ne sommes pas arrivés, ordonna-t-il avant de retourner dans sa cabine.

Le corps de son frère était toujours étendu sur le sol, parfaitement immobile et, pendant un instant, il crut qu'il était mort en son absence.

Les fractions de seconde s'égrainèrent avec une lenteur infinie et finalement, sa poitrine se souleva faiblement.

Il s'approcha du corps et s'accroupit pour avoir une meilleure vue de ses blessures.

Réparer son frère, cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel pour lui parce que Rocinante avait toujours été doué pour rentrer avec mille et une blessures différentes. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas d'une balle dans le pied ou d'un coup de couteau à travers l'abdomen cette fois. C'était beaucoup plus sérieux, mais ce n'était pas à bord qu'il trouverait quelqu'un capable de faire un meilleur travail que lui.

Personne n'était médecin, parmi les membres de sa famille. Ils étaient tous parfaits dans ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ils étaient comme lui : ils étaient doués pour détruire, et c'était pour cela qu'ils les aimaient tant.

S'il avait été à bord, l'un d'eux aurait pu faire des prouesses. Si Doflamingo avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus.

Une veine gonfla dangereusement sur son front. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Law. Il aurait pu appâter l'enfant, le manipuler s'il avait découvert plus tôt que son frère était encore en vie avant de prendre le large. C'était un plan à garder pour plus tard. Aussi, il le rangea dans un coin de son esprit et se concentra sur les opérations à venir.

Alors, ses doigts commencèrent à bouger et ses fils entamèrent leur travail pour essayer de garder son frère en vie assez longtemps pour trouver un vrai médecin.

.

— Hé, Doffy ! l'interpella la voix de Trebol de l'autre côté de la porte. L'île est en vue, bwéhéhé !

Doflamingo se leva et sortit de sa cabine, prêt à donner ses ordres. Malgré les heures qu'il avait passé à essayer de stopper les diverses hémorragies, il pouvait sentir à quel point le fil qui retenait la vie de son frère était fragile.

Tout le monde était rassemblé sur le pont, tous prêts à obéir au moindre de ses ordres.

— Señor Pink, Baby 5, commença-t-il en les regardant, vous irez sur l'île avec Buffalo à la recherche d'un médecin.

— Ma _fille_ est très malade, et j'ai absolument besoin d'un médecin, supposa Señor Pink en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Doflamingo hocha la tête et se tourna vers Buffalo.

— Dès qu'ils l'auront trouvé, tu me préviendras. Tous les trois, partez tout de suite.

L'adolescent hocha la tête alors que Baby 5 sautait déjà sur son dos. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour prendre les airs en direction de l'île.

— Pica, tu prendras le canot pour transporter son corps jusqu'à l'île dès qu'il nous appellera. Gladius, dans le nid de pie, assure-toi que personne n'approche.

Il s'interrompit en voyant Dellinger tenter d'entrer dans sa cabine et il l'attrapa par l'arrière du col avant de le lancer dans les bras de Jora. Les yeux de l'enfant étaient complètement dilatés à cause de l'odeur du sang.

Doflamingo donna encore quelques ordres et il retourna dans sa cabine surveiller son petit frère en attendant l'appel de Buffalo.

— Doffy, le canot est près, l'informa Pica entretemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Buffalo les appelait.

Même si Doflamingo avait une confiance entière envers les membres de sa famille, il s'assura que son frère était déplacé en toute sécurité sur la petite embarcation. Puis, il accrocha ses fils aux nuages et fila en hâte à travers la nuit jusqu'à la côte pour rejoindre Buffalo qui lui indiqua la maison.

Il atterrit et relâcha toute la puissance de son Haki des Rois. Il sourit en sentant tous ces faibles habitants s'évanouir face à la simple force de son pouvoir dans l'air. Puis, il se dirigea vers la maison qu'il avait épargné où il ouvrit la porte et il balaya les lieux du regard après s'être baissé pour entrer.

— Pitié, ne faites rien à ma femme et à mes enfants ! pleurait un homme plaqué au sol par le pied de Señor Pink.

— Chéri ! cria la femme en larmes.

Pour faire cesser ces cris, le pirate arma son pistolet déjà pointé sur elle et retira sa cigarette de sa bouche le temps de recracher la fumée. Plus loin, Baby 5 riait en visant de ses deux mains transformées en pistolet les deux petits garçons qui tremblaient à la vue des canons si proches d'eux.

— Grand frère, j'ai peur ! chouina l'un d'entre eux.

— Je t'ai dit de te taire ! le gronda la fillette en lui tapant sur la tête. Vous avez vu, Jeune Maître, nous avons été rapides !

Doflamingo hocha la tête, s'efforçant d'ignorer les enfants et posa son regard sur l'homme.

— Vous êtes chirurgien ?

— Non, mais je suis le seul médecin de cette île, répondit l'homme, visiblement terrifié.

— Mon frère a besoin de soin. Si il vit, j'épargnerai votre famille. Sinon...

Ses doigts bougèrent et l'un des garçons, le plus vieux, se mit à se déplacer malgré lui vers Doflamingo qui lui mit son pistolet entre les mains. L'enfant se mit à brailler de peur, son pantalon trempé par ses propres urines. Puis, lentement, Doflamingo fit tourner le garçon vers son petit frère qu'il visa avec l'arme. Ses pleurs redoublèrent, appelant son père à l'aide.

— Arrêtez ! cria l'homme. Mon cabinet est dans la pièce juste à côté, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire tout ça.

Ce fut à cet instant que le bébé Den Den Mushi sonna dans la poche de Doflamingo. Il le sortit et décrocha.

— Doffy ?

— C'est moi, où en êtes-vous, Pica ?

— Je viens d'accoster. Buffalo est là aussi.

— Déjà ? Parfait, apportez-le ici dans ce cas.

Il raccrocha et rangea le bébé Den Den Mushi dans sa poche avant de faire signe à Señor Pink de laisser le médecin se relever.

— Ma femme m'assiste toujours, dit l'homme avec hésitation en se redressant.

— Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin, ordonna Doflamingo en se dirigeant vers les enfants qui pleuraient toujours en entraînant le plus vieux du bout des fils.

Il les fixa et ils s'évanouirent en s'écroulant au sol. Immédiatement, la femme se mit à glapir et se débattit pour courir vers eux. D'un bond, Baby 5 fut devant elle, sa jambe transformée pointée vers sa poitrine.

— Ils ne sont pas morts, lui dit-elle. N'est-ce pas, Jeune Maître ?

— Ils sont juste inconscients, confirma Doflamingo.

Puis il utilisa ses fils pour ligoter les enfants aux poignets et aux mains.

— Bâillonne-les, ordonna-t-il à la mère qui eut l'air horrifiée. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se mettent à hurler alors que ton mari utilise un scalpel sur mon précieux petit frère, n'est-ce pas ?

La femme déglutit, essayant de contenir ses sanglots et elle attrapa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et Doflamingo la coupa en deux d'un geste. Puis, il la regarda faire avec satisfaction. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Doflamingo s'amusait bien.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et quand le blond se retourna, il vit la tête de Buffalo dans l'encadrement.

— On l'a là, Jeune Maître, il faut le mettre où ?

On aurait dit qu'il parlait d'un sac de pommes de terre.

En quelques manœuvres, son petit frère fut finalement installé dans le cabinet du médecin.

— Je ne peux rien vous garantir, annonça l'homme en pâlissant derrière son masque. Il est dans un sale état et il a déjà perdu beaucoup trop de sang...

— J'ai pu m'en rendre compte tout seul, l'interrompit Doflamingo en pointant vers lui son arme qu'il avait récupéré entretemps. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

— Il aura besoin d'une transfusion, quel est son groupe sanguin ?

— Le même que le mien, répondit simplement Doflamingo.

L'homme se contenta de hocher la tête et se mit au travail, assisté par sa femme. Le professionnalisme du médecin semblait prendre le dessus, et il gagnait en sang-froid à mesure qu'il évaluait les dégâts sur le corps du blessé.

Rapidement, ce dernier fut branché aux quelques vieilles machines possédées par le médecin qui produisirent un bruit monstrueux dans la pièce où le silence était presque devenu palpable. Doflamingo observa attentivement les gestes de l'homme dont la vie de son frère dépendait jusqu'à ce que sa femme ne s'approche de lui pour débuter la transfusion.

Le blond s'assit sur une chaise près de la table d'opération et il déboutonna sa veste et sa chemise avant d'en retirer son bras. Il le tendit vers la femme qui hésita un instant avant d'oser poser ses doigts sur le creux de son coude, à la recherche d'une veine. Elle finit par y planter l'aiguille.

C'était une sensation étrange. Cela faisait maintenant des années que personne, pas même un ennemi n'avait réussi à poser la main sur lui. Il sentit à peine l'aiguille entrer dans sa chair, mais il réalisa qu'il avait oublié ce que cela faisait d'avoir mal.

Fasciné, Doflamingo regarda son sang quitter lentement ses veines et traverser le tube pour rejoindre le corps de son petit frère. Cela faisait aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu son propre sang couler. Et pourtant, celui-ci allait se mêler à celui de son petit frère. Et ce dernier allait vivre, grâce à ce sang.

Doflamingo serra le poing, les yeux rivés sur l'aiguille plantée dans son bras et se demanda un instant si cela purifierait Rocinante. Si grâce à son sang, il parviendrait à laver le sien et à le laver de sa traîtrise par la même occasion. Avec son sang dans ses veines, Rocinante serait-il toujours un traître ?

Subitement, alors que Doflamingo était perdu dans sa contemplation, le rythme d'une des machines devint plus frénétique et que déjà il se levait d'un bond, fixant son petit frère, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Ses prunelles étaient vides, brouillées, sans vie.

Le couple de médecins s'activaient au-dessus de Rocinante pour comprendre ce qui n'allaient pas tout à coup, et pour s'assurer de le garder en vie. Mais Doflamingo s'approchait aussi, furieux à l'idée qu'il meurt d'une manière aussi stupide. Il allait lui arracher son masque pour l'étrangler de ses mains.

— VIS, ou je te tue. Vis, ou je ferai tellement souffrir Law qu'il n'aura même plus de larmes pour pleurer, cria-t-il presque en fixant le regard inerte de son petit frère, prêt à presser ses doigts contre sa gorge.

— Arrêtez ça, vous allez le tuer pour de bon !

La femme repoussa Doflamingo que cette injonction avait ramené à lui-même, puis sans se rendre compte de l'énormité du geste qu'elle venait de faire, replaça le masque correctement. Son mari avait sorti une petite lampe de sa poche et projetait la lumière dans les yeux du mourant.

— J'ai encore une réaction. Il est toujours là.

.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, le médecin s'écroula sur sa chaise et retira son masque. Ses traits étaient tirés, son teint était pâle et il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Son épouse se laissa tomber près de lui, dans le même état.

— Il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir, dit-il en se frottant les yeux. Mais il lui faudra certainement des jours pour se réveiller.

— Et il lui faudrait un médecin pour le surveiller, ajouta Doflamingo.

La femme se crispa, prête à se relever pour riposter mais son mari la tint par le bras pour l'en empêcher alors que Doflamingo relâchait petit à petit son Haki des Rois, rendant l'air plus épais qu'il ne l'était déjà.

— Est-ce qu'on peut voir nos enfants, maintenant ? demanda le docteur avec la voix lasse et fatiguée d'un homme qui avait travaillé toute la nuit.

Dehors, le soleil commençait à se lever.

— Doffy, l'interpella Pica depuis la fenêtre.

Pica n'avait pas bougé de la nuit, immobile tel une statue de pierre et prêt à intervenir dès que Doflamingo lui ferait signe.

— Je sais, se contenta de répondre Doflamingo.

Pica n'aimait pas parler, principalement à cause de sa voix, et Doflamingo le savait et il faisait toujours en sorte que Pica n'eut pas besoin de parler dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Doflamingo ouvrit la porte du cabinet et jeta un œil dans le salon de la famille du médecin. Les enfants étaient toujours inconscients sur le sol, il s'était assuré qu'ils ne se réveilleraient pas. Baby 5 était endormie sur les genoux de Señor Pink qui fumait inlassablement, sans lâcher des yeux les deux jeunes otages. Au regard et à la mine qu'il avait, Doflamingo comprit qu'il n'avait pas dormi un seul instant. Puis il posa son regard sur Baby 5 qu'il fixa avant de la désigner du menton.

— Ce n'est qu'une gamine, lui expliqua simplement l'homme en écrasant son mégot. Comment cela se présente, Jeune Maître ?

— Nous allons très bientôt retourner au navire. Où est Buffalo ?

— Il surveille, Jeune Maître. Je l'ai laissé dormir une heure, pendant ce temps Baby 5 s'est postée sur le toit.

Doflamingo hocha la tête, satisfait, avant de se pencher pour passer ses doigts à travers les cheveux de la fillette. Celle-ci ronchonna en se blottissant contre Señor Pink.

— Réveille-toi, dit Doflamingo.

Une seconde plus tard, elle était debout. Elle tituba un peu, ajusta son nœud dans ses cheveux avant même de se frotter les yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle était complètement éveillée.

— Prenez tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile et retourner au navire. Prévenez Buffalo.

— À vos ordres, Jeune Maître, sourit Baby 5 en éventrant déjà un coussin du sofa pour en retirer la mousse et l'utiliser comme un sac.

Il laissa faire ses hommes, s'approchant déjà des enfants qu'il réveilla. Ils se mirent à hurler quand ils le virent. Les deux parents arrivèrent en courant dès que Doflamingo leur signe et la vue de cette famille unie se serrant dans les bras les uns contre les autres fit bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

Alors que Señor Pink et Baby 5 récupéraient tout ce qui avait de la valeur avant de se rendre dans le cabinet, Doflamingo balaya les lieux des yeux avec plus d'attention. Son regard s'attarda sur un petit guéridon où des bouteilles d'alcool étaient entreposées. Il en attrapa une, la déboucha et sentit son contenu avant de la vider d'un trait. Il s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche et jeta la bouteille au sol, appréciant momentanément le feu provoqué par l'alcool à travers sa gorge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus que Pica et Rocinante qui prêt à être déplacé en toute sécurité. Il put lire le soulagement sur le visage des parents et cette vision l'irrita plus que jamais. Il bougea ses doigts pour les séparer avec une lenteur calculée. Il se délecta de l'horreur se dessinant de nouveau sur leurs visages.

— On a fait ce que vous voulez, tenta de crier la femme en essayant vainement de se débattre. On a sauvé votre frère !

Elle était déjà trop fatiguée pour que sa voix ne puisse réellement porter. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux enfants, qui semblaient très en forme de ce point de vue et avec un peu trop d'air dans les poumons au goût de Doflamingo.

— Prenez-moi avec vous, je surveillerai l'état de votre frère, tout ce que vous voulez mais épargnez ma femme et mes enfants, je vous en supplie !

Ces mots résonnèrent en lui, éveillant de vieux souvenirs enfouis et Doflamingo sentit une veine gonfler sur son front. Il pointa son index sur l'homme.

— _Tamaito_ , murmura-t-il en tirant dans la jambe de l'homme une balle faite de ses fils.

Puis il serra les dents en l'entendant crier de douleur, son insignifiante petite famille hurlant dans un écho insupportable. Il avait envie de tous les tuer, et de les voir souffrir.

Mais cela aurait été trop simple de juste les tuer, et Doflamingo avait envie de s'amuser un peu.

.

Doflamingo observa la scène une dernière fois, savourant presque la vue du sang recouvrant le sol, les murs, le plafond. Il savoura même l'odeur de la mort qui se dégageait déjà et finalement, son regard se posa de nouveau sur les deux frères étalés au sol.

Derrière le filtre rouge sang de ses lunettes, Doflamingo les imagina blonds.

x

* * *

x

 _Merci d'avoir lu !  
_

 _La nouvelle s'annonce chargée pour Roci.  
Pour Doffy aussi, d'ailleurs._

 _(Pssst, j'espère pouvoir lire vos avis !)_


	2. Partie 02

**Disclaimers :** One Piece est toujours l'œuvre sublime de Goda. Control, c'est Halsey. Et le prompt, c'est Grise.

 **Note :** Oyé moussaillons ! Premièrement, je tiens à remercier Grise, PerigrinTouque, Anastasiya, Loecho et Dia Joker d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot. Cela a vraiment réchauffé mon petit cœur et alimenté mon mojo ! Et sinon, c'est l'heure du deuxième chapitre ! J'en profite pour préciser que tous ne seront pas aussi monstrueusement longs. Déjà, parce que je serais incapable de suivre le rythme avec de tels mastodontes et aussi parce que c'est impossible d'avoir quelque chose de vraiment équilibré au niveau de la longueur. (Mes TOCs se révoltent, mais ils devront s'y faire.) (Et de toutes façons, je ne fais jamais les choses comme il faut, ce n'est pas nouveau !)

 _(La RàR guest ni-vue, ni connue) Anastasiya ;_ Merciiiiiii ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai failli entrer en auto-combustion en lisant ta review. (Et à quel point j'étais frustrée de ne pas pouvoir te répondre en l'instant via PM...) J'ai aussi beaucoup rigolé à ton « Doffy bien ficelé », parce que voilà, c'était juste beau ! :') Mine de rien, c'est assez difficile d'écrire sur lui, donc je suis contente qu'il ressorte bien, autant vis-à-vis de Roci (poor lil' boy) que de la famille de médecins...! Mais j'arrête de m'étendre ici parce que ce n'est pas le lieu, et vraiment : merci, merci, merci !

 **WARNING :** Fuyez pauvres fous !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Control_

 **Partie 02**

* * *

x

Être mort, ça faisait mal.

Ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Rocinante quand il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, aussi stupide fut-elle. Il essaya de battre des paupières pour éclaircir sa vue ainsi que son esprit, mais cela fut peu efficace. Il se demanda un instant où il se trouvait, ou même comment il faisait pour se poser la question.

C'était étrange. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Au prix d'un lourd effort, il parvint à bouger le bout de ses doigts, et tout son corps commença petit à petit à se réveiller avant de se crisper. Il faillit s'évanouir sous le coup de la douleur mais un détail éveilla son attention et tous ses sens furent immédiatement en alerte.

Partout sur son corps, il pouvait sentir la sensation de centaines de petites aiguilles, aussi fines que résistantes, plantées dans sa chair. Une sensation que Rocinante connaissait déjà par cœur, et qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Ce n'étaient pas des aiguilles. C'étaient des fils.

Ses fils.

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, si brutalement qu'ils manquèrent de s'échapper de ses orbites et son cœur loupa un battement avant de s'affoler terriblement.

Il était mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Malheureusement, la réponse lui vint sous sa forme la plus vicieuse et cruelle : celle d'un rire.

— Je vois que tu es réveillé, petit frère.

Rocinante tenta de bouger, de se débattre en ignorant ses blessures, mais il réalisa rapidement que tout son corps était entravé, pris dans l'immense toile que Doflamingo avait tissé. Il vit au-dessus de lui cette main qui avait provoqué la terreur de centaines de personnes tandis que ses doigts bougeaient lentement et que les fils tiraient légèrement sur sa peau. Il se rendit compte par la même occasion qu'il était allongé au niveau du sol.

— Tu devrais éviter de trop bouger, cela n'a vraiment pas été facile de te garder en vie, tu sais.

Au fond de l'esprit de Rocinante flottaient quelques bribes de souvenirs. Des bruits, des voix, une lumière aveuglante... Il commençait à réaliser que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la mort, comme il avait pu certainement l'imaginer à ce moment-là, dans la confusion.

Ses pensées furent perturbées par le rire de Doflamingo qui résonnait toujours autour de lui. Son frère riait de ce genre de rire qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à identifier. Ce genre de rire qui n'en était pas vraiment et qui sonnait comme un glas funeste. Rocinante sentit la panique le saisir.

 _Law._

Où était Law ? Avait-il réussi à s'échapper ? Ou avaient-ils découvert qu'il était caché dans le coffre ? Et si Law n'avait pas réussi à s'échapper du coffre ?

Les battements de son cœur tambourinèrent rapidement dans ses oreilles dans un vacarme assourdissant à mesure qu'il sentait une vague d'angoisse encore plus violente le happer.

L'ombre d'une chaussure apparut au-dessus de lui, effleurant à peine sa poitrine mais Rocinante suffoqua presque sous le nouveau pic de douleur que ce simple contact provoqua.

— Maintenant que tu es enfin réveillé, réponds-moi, petit frère.

Doflamingo détacha chaque mot avec une méticulosité dérangeante alors que son pied s'écrasait un peu plus sur lui à chaque syllabe. Rocinante serra les dents pour retenir un gémissement de douleur.

— Où est Law ?

Rocinante se pétrifia. Ses yeux se figèrent sur le visage de son frère qui était finalement entré dans son champ de vision. Il y eut un long silence, où le temps semblait s'être arrêté, jusqu'à ce que l'information remonte au cerveau embrumé du marine.

« Où est Law ? » répéta-t-il dans sa tête, réalisant finalement tout ce que cette simple question impliquait.

Doflamingo n'avait pas mis la main sur le gamin.

Et il sourit. D'un sourire doux et tendre que Doflamingo n'avait jamais vu se dessiner sur les lèvres de son petit frère. D'un sourire que Doflamingo détesta certainement car, cette fois, le plus jeune reçut un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes qui arracha le sourire de son visage pour le transformer en une grimace de pure agonie. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il sentit un os craquer.

— Il n'a pas été recueilli par la Marine, ajouta le pirate alors qu'une veine gonflait dangereusement sur son front. Où est-il ?

Rocinante hoqueta et du sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Il haletait, saisi par la douleur qu'il ressentait à travers tout son corps. Entre deux battements de paupières, les yeux embués de larmes et prêt à se sentir couler dans le gouffre de l'inconscience, il lui sembla néanmoins lire sur le visage de son frère une frustration terrible. Le pied de Doflamingo était de nouveau relevé au-dessus de lui et prêt à le frapper une nouvelle fois. Ses doigts étaient également crispés.

Par pur réflexe, Rocinante s'apprêtait déjà à tout faire pour garder le silence, et à user de son pouvoir s'il le fallait, mais il se ravisa aussitôt. À quoi bon ? Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se taire puisque sa couverture était tombée. Il était entre les mains de son frère : que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire, après tout ? Alors qu'il pensait être mort, il s'était retrouvé en Enfer, face au Diable en personne.

— Je ne te dirai jamais où se trouve Law.

Il grimaça. Il lui était plus difficile de parler qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Sa gorge était sèche et chaque son produit lui était pénible.

Il y eut un changement dans l'air quand Doflamingo s'accroupit pour approcher son visage du sien. Son haleine exhalait l'alcool.

— Toute cette souffrance pourrait t'être évitée, tu sais. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour ce mioche ? On sait tous les deux qu'il reviendra vers moi. Law est comme moi.

Un rire fatigué, et parfaitement nerveux, s'échappa de la gorge de Rocinante.

— Law n'est plus le garçon que tu connais.

— Vraiment ? demanda Doflamingo avec un intérêt forcé.

Enfin, c'était l'air qu'il voulait certainement se donner mais Rocinante connaissait assez son frère pour savoir qu'il était réellement intrigué. Cependant, Doflamingo n'attendit pas sa réponse et continua :

— Il est certainement en train de mourir de froid, ou de faim. Peut-être même qu'il est en train de se noyer pendant que tu persistes à ne pas vouloir me dire où il se trouve.

Un sourire plus méchant que les précédents anima son visage alors qu'il mimait de sa main ce que Rocinante supposait représenter une ancre coulant irrémédiablement au fond de l'océan. Il fut le seul à apprécier son petit spectacle, ainsi qu'à en rire.

Doflamingo marquait un point. C'était vrai, peut-être que Law se trouvait actuellement en difficulté, peut-être qu'il était pris au milieu d'une tempête, mais Rocinante n'était pas inquiet. Il se faisait du souci, parce que c'était dans sa nature et qu'il voulait le meilleur pour Law, mais il ne craignait plus pour sa vie comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Malgré toutes les horreurs que Law avait dû affronter et malgré tous les dangers qui se dessinaient devant lui, il était né sous une bonne étoile. Il avait encore bien trop de choses à accomplir pour mourir maintenant, Rocinante en était profondément persuadé.

— Il s'en sortira.

Sa détermination ne fit qu'exacerber la fureur de Doflamingo et une autre veine gonfla sur son front.

— Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas m'énerver. N'est-ce pas, Roci ?

— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu comptes me tuer ? répondit le concerné avec un sarcasme évident.

Un rictus déforma brièvement le visage de Doflamingo qui laissa échapper un nouveau rire, plus bref et plus sinistre que jamais.

— Ce serait dommage, petit frère. Après tout, un charmant couple de médecins à passer une nuit entière à te raccommoder, tu sais. Ne va pas me faire regretter de ne pas les avoir emmenés avec moi...

Rocinante sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines à la façon dont son frère lui parla de ces gens. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine en imaginant déjà le pire.

À la place, il prit sur lui car il ressentait au fond de son être la nécessité de tenir tête à son frère.

— Cela reviendrait au même, grand frère. Je ne sais pas où se trouve Law. Tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais confié à la Marine ?

Il toussa, sa gorge brûlant au moindre son qu'il essayait désespérément d'émettre et il voulut se redresser, sentant du sang s'encombrer dans sa gorge. Il fut surpris lorsque son frère tira sur ses fils pour l'aider et Rocinante toussa encore, des larmes lui montant aux yeux à cause de ses nombreuses côtes fêlées. Quand ses quintes de toux se calmèrent, enfin, il cracha à même le sol le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche.

Doflamingo serra les dents en le voyant faire mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ne fit aucune remarque.

— Law possède le pouvoir de l'Ope Ope no Mi, continua difficilement le marine. Il n'a personne vers qui se tourner, et certainement pas vers ceux qui sont liés de près ou de loin à la destruction de tout son pays. Law déteste la Marine.

Rocinante se tut un instant, le temps d'accepter l'ironie cruelle de toute cette situation.

— Vous aviez forcément un point de rendez-vous, insista Doflamingo.

Oui, il lui avait promis qu'il le retrouverait à Swallow, mais Law l'avait entendu mourir, il avait même tout entendu...

— Je suis un marine.

Ce fut la seule réponse que Rocinante donna, le cœur lourd, parce qu'ils savaient tous deux ce que cela impliquait sans doute dans la tête du jeune garçon. En lui mentant, Rocinante avait trahi Law. Quelque part, il espérait qu'il serait capable de lui pardonner ou, qu'au moins, il le comprendrait.

Le sourire se fana un instant sur les lèvres de Doflamingo.

— Tu sais, dit-il en le rallongeant sans douceur, je ne voulais pas admettre que tu étais lié à l'arrivée de Tsuru dès qu'on prenait la mer. Toi, un marine. Quelle vaste blague, Rocinante ! Tu sais bien que ce ne sont que des mensonges, ces histoires de Justice. Nous sommes des Dragons Célestes ! Comment as-tu pu devenir un chien du Gouvernement ?

— Étions, Doffy, lui rappela sans colère son petit frère. Nous avons perdu ce titre depuis longtemps.

— Ce titre ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Nous sommes les dieux de ce monde !

— Nous avons le sang des fondateurs du Gouvernement Mondial dans nos veines, répliqua Rocinante en essayant d'ignorer l'horrible sensation de brûlure qui lui arrachait de plus en plus la gorge dès qu'il parlait. C'est tout ce que nous sommes et on ne sera jamais rien de plus. Et puis, de toute façon, tu détestes le Gouvernement Mondial, n'est-ce pas ?

Doflamingo ne répondit rien mais son sourire était réapparu, plus diabolique que jamais.

— Que comptes-tu faire de moi, Doffy ?

— Oh mais, petit frère, il va bien falloir que je trouve un moyen de faire venir Law à moi puisque tu ne veux pas m'y conduire.

Rocinante eut un rire nerveux.

— Comme si Law allait tomber dans ce genre de pièges.

— Mais j'y compte bien, lui assura son frère.

Puis il se leva et Rocinante le regarda s'éloigner. Il reconnut rapidement la pièce même si elle était chichement éclairée à l'aide d'une lampe à huile. Soulignant les contours des meubles et des objets plutôt que les éclairant tout à fait, il discerna un pan de tissu d'un rose un peu défraîchi qui couvrait le hublot, la forme de cette énorme et hideuse armoire tout en bois doré qui trônait dans un coin, le lit massif, assorti hélas autant aux rideaux qu'à l'armoire, c'est à dire rose et doré. Il n'y avait que son frère, ou Jora, pour avoir un tel manque de bon goût. Et Jora n'avait pas sa propre cabine à bord.

Doflamingo s'affaira au-dessus d'une commode tarabiscotée et bien évidemment dorée, la discrétion et le raffinement élégant n'ayant jamais eu beaucoup de sens à ses yeux, sans doute les lunettes, songea absurdement Roci. Il fut sortit de sa rêverie par le bruit du tiroir qui se refermait et vit son frère revenir vers lui, les mains pleines. Rocinante plissa les yeux, essayant d'avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il tenait mais ce ne fut que quand son frère se tint au-dessus de lui qu'il comprit. Il tenta de bouger la tête pour pouvoir jeter un œil à ses bras mais il ne parvint qu'à peine à la relever. Même sans les fils de son frère contrôlant le moindre mouvement de sa part, son corps était bien trop abîmé pour lui laisser effectuer ce genre de gestes. Néanmoins, cela fut suffisant pour le laisser voir la perfusion plantée dans son bras. Plus tôt, trop occupé à dégager les glaires sanglantes qui s'étaient accumulées dans son œsophage, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention.

— Où est-ce que tu as trouvé tout ce matériel ?

Doflamingo fit mine de soupirer en changeant la poche.

— Il fallait bien que je m'équipe pour m'assurer de te garder en vie. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront aussi très utiles pour Law, quand il sera de retour.

— Ne le sous-estime pas.

— J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu le surestimes. Mais tu as l'air d'être vraiment attaché à ce microbe, dis-moi ? Tu ne détestais pas les enfants ?

Rocinante eut un faible rire, ce qui fut une très mauvaise idée et s'acheva en quinte de toux.

— Qui de sensé voudrait voir des enfants rôder autour d'un monstre comme toi ?

Ce fut au tour de Doflamingo de rire alors qu'il jetait la poche vide dans une corbeille avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil qu'il traîna près de Rocinante et de son lit de fortune.

— Tiens, commença Doflamingo en croisant les jambes et s'accoudant de manière à se donner un air faussement décontracté, c'est aussi ce qu'elle m'a dit, cela a été ses derniers mots d'ailleurs. Mais franchement, Roci, que voudrais-tu que je sois d'autre ?

— Un humain, répondit-il, sincère. C'est ce que nous sommes, Doffy.

Doflamingo serra les poings et les liens de Rocinante se resserrèrent tous d'un coup. Il étouffa difficilement un cri, surpris par l'intensité de la douleur.

— Ne nous compare pas à ces insectes.

— Si tu ne t'étais pas laissé manipuler par tes quatre guignols...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la chaussure de son frère se posa sur son cou et il commença à appuyer. Les flammes de la lampe se reflétaient dans les lunettes de Doflamingo, offrant à son cadet une vision de cauchemar.

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis, petit frère, cracha-t-il comme si cela le répugnait soudainement. Je ne veux pas te tuer pour l'instant, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas te faire souffrir.

Rocinante suffoquait, sentait les fils tirer sur sa peau alors qu'il voulait se débattre sans pouvoir le faire. Cependant, il s'assura de maintenir son regard en faisant passer dedans tout le mépris qu'il ressentait pour son grand frère. Ou du moins pour l'être qu'il avait sous les yeux.

— Mais si tu es sage, reprit Doflamingo, et puisque tu as besoin de te reposer, je te raconterais peut-être une histoire pour chasser tes cauchemars. Qu'en dis-tu, Roci ?

Rocinante ne répondit rien, principalement parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas, et il commençait à voir des points blancs apparaître devant ses yeux alors qu'il s'asphyxiait petit à petit. Puis, tandis que sa bouche restait grande ouverte vers le plafond sans émettre le moindre souffle, pendant ce qui lui parut être des heures, Doflamingo retira son pied.

Rocinante toussa, grimaça et se retint de gémir de douleur alors que ses poumons brûlaient à mesure qu'ils retrouvaient l'air dont ils avaient été privés. Quand il s'en sentit à peu près capable, il lui dit :

— Pourquoi faire, Doffy ? C'est déjà toi le monstre sous le lit.

Doflamingo sourit, visiblement amusé par sa remarque. Il décroisa les jambes et commença à plier et déplier ses doigts, un geste qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était particulièrement énervé ou satisfait de lui-même. Rocinante supposa qu'il n'y couperait pas, à cette fameuse histoire.

— Si je m'endors en plein milieu, tu sauras que tu es un aussi foutu conteur qu'un foutu être humain.

Le sourire de Doflamingo s'atténua imperceptiblement. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle cette condition d'humanité qu'il dédaignait et méprisait. Le plus drôle était qu'il dédaignait et méprisait aussi les Dragons Célestes. Issu d'un monde et jeté dans un autre, il n'appartenait à aucun des deux, du moins pour lui. Est-ce qu'il serait retourné à Mariejois, si on lui en avait donné l'occasion, aujourd'hui ? Après tout, il n'était plus seulement le gamin fou et misérable avec la tête de son père dans un sac.

S'il n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux les abominations dont son frère était capable et s'il n'avait pas encore si mal à la gorge, Rocinante aurait presque pu le plaindre. C'était une pente dangereuse. Une pente sur laquelle il valait mieux ne pas s'aventurer, peu importait à quel point le fantasme de retrouver un peu de son « Grand Frère » dans l'être qu'était devenu Donquixote Doflamingo était attirant. C'était tout ce que cela était justement, un fantasme. Surtout à présent que sa couverture était en miettes et qu'il était bel et bien entre ses mains.

— Ils étaient quatre, commença Doflamingo alors que Rocinante fermait les yeux et commençait à simuler un léger ronflement. Quatre petits insectes qui vivaient, dans une petite maison sur une petite île, une petite vie qui leur semblait heureuse.

Sans les connaître, Rocinante les plaignait de tout son cœur. Doflamingo ne tolérait pas facilement ce genre de bonheur.

— Le papa insecte était un médecin. La maman insecte l'aidait. Un soir, un dieu vint frapper à leur porte. Son frère était blessé et il était important qu'il ne meurt pas avant d'avoir révéler certains secrets. Ils l'aidèrent en tremblant et en pleurnichant.

— Parce que même les dieux ont besoin de l'aide des insectes ? ne put résister Rocinante, interrompant son faux ronflement.

— Les frères de dieu, oui. Ils ont oublié qu'ils étaient des êtres supérieurs et se sont alliés avec des déchets comme la Marine. Mais nous reparlerons de ça plus tard, et en détails, tu peux me faire confiance.

— Chouette, fit-il avec une voix faussement enthousiaste. J'ai hâte d'avance.

Doflamingo l'ignora en continuant son récit.

— Mais les petits insectes pleuraient si forts, et les parents aussi, que le dieu décida de leur jouer un bon tour. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment heureux, vois-tu. Ils le croyaient juste fermement. Alors il donna un pistolet au plus grand des enfants insectes, qui avait un petit frère qui semblait tant l'aimer, et le dieu lui demanda s'il préférait tirer sur son papa ou sur sa maman. Le papa suppliait en lui disant de lui tirer dessus, que tout irait bien et qu'il l'aimait. La maman sanglotait et tâchait de protéger le petit dernier. Cela irrita le dieu. Est-ce qu'il avait parlé de l'enfant ? Est-ce que les mots d'un dieu ne sont pas absolus et ne doivent pas être écouté avec révérence et attention ?

— Tu es fou, grogna Rocinante, dont la poitrine se serrait avec angoisse, n'imaginant que trop bien ce qui était arrivé ensuite.

— L'insecte-enfant pleurait, son pistolet en main. Il tenta de lutter, il tenta de se retourner contre le dieu. Et le dieu aima ça. Il aima le courage, l'ardeur à vivre, la volonté. Il aima la haine dans ses yeux. Mais quand il tira, ce ne fut pas sur le dieu, ce fut sur la maman. Elle se tut aussitôt, apaisée. Elle ne souffrait plus. Elle ne vivait plus dans le mensonge de ce faux bonheur. Le papa criait fort lui aussi, indisposant le dieu, et il eut la gloire et l'honneur de mourir de sa main-même. Il ne restait que les deux insectes-enfants, qui s'étaient blotti l'un contre l'autre, près du corps encore chaud de leur mère.

Rocinante ne visualisait la scène que trop exactement. Et ses propres souvenirs se mêlaient à l'atroce histoire, la rendant encore plus vivante. Lui aussi il avait été un enfant terrifié se blottissant contre son grand frère pour y chercher la moindre trace de réconfort, près de leur mère dont la respiration venait de s'éteindre.

— Qu'en faire, Roci ? Ils étaient mignons, l'aîné surtout. Mais le dieu n'avait pas le temps, vois-tu, de s'occuper de deux insectes, aussi prometteurs soient-ils. Alors le pistolet de l'aîné se leva une deuxième fois, et il atteignit son petit frère en plein cœur. Beau tir, si je puis me permettre, pour une cible si petite.

Doflamingo sourit, savourant certainement les souvenirs qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Rocinante serra les dents, luttant contre l'envie furieuse de se débattre. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se défaire de l'emprise de son frère et cela ne lui aurait fait que trop plaisir.

— Il pleurait, il criait, il hurlait, continua son frère en mimant une mine faussement peinée et affligée. Il se débattait même, au point que ça aurait pu en devenir dangereux. Après tout, il était armé.

Il fit une pause, comme pour savourer le son de sa propre voix. Rocinante sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge. Et, assoiffé comme il était, il se surprit à sentir des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

— Il dit alors au dieu qu'il le tuerait. Sans savoir, sans comprendre que les faibles ne choisissent pas leur destin. Mais il se passa alors un phénomène fascinant, que le dieu n'avait pas prévu. L'insecte-enfant tourna l'arme dans sa main, et il tira. Dans sa tête. Qui explosa comme une pastèque bien mûre, éclaboussant le mur, le plafond, son frère, sa mère et bien sûr le dieu.

— Espèce de malade, gémit Rocinante, qui pleurait sur ces enfants comme il n'aurait jamais pleuré sur lui-même. Tu les as tués, tu les as tués et tu les as tués pour rien.

Sa voix sembla résonner dans la cabine alors qu'un gémissement de douleur lui arracha un peu plus sa gorge meurtrie.

— Non, Roci, ne fais pas d'erreur. Tu les as tués. Je n'aurais jamais été sur cette île sans toi. Je suis sûr que de là où ils sont, ils te bénissent.

Et Doflamingo se mit à rire, comme à une bonne farce. Il se leva, rabattit les couverture avec une parodie de tendresse, les tapotant dans une attitude toute maternelle, qui fit naître en Rocinante un frémissement d'horreur.

— Bonne nuit, petit frère, dors bien. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouvé Law, je tâcherai d'avoir plein d'histoires du même genre à te raconter.

Malgré lui, la culpabilité s'insinuait déjà en Rocinante, lui donnant l'impression que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines et le déchirait de l'intérieur. Un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge, l'étouffant presque. Sur le coup, cela lui semblait être une bonne idée, de mourir étouffé par ses propres sanglots. Ou de mourir tout court.

Dans tout cela, le seul réconfort qu'il avait et dans lequel il essaya de plonger son esprit, c'était qu'il ne savait réellement pas où Law se trouvait. Mais cela, Doflamingo ne voulait pas y croire. Et même s'il y avait cru, cela ne l'aurait certainement pas empêché de tuer de pauvres civils. Mais, au moins, Rocinante n'avait pas à choisir entre l'alternative de ces vies innocentes et celle de cet enfant qu'il aimait.

.

Rocinante réussit à dormir, d'un sommeil léger et rempli de cauchemars. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais il se réveilla, haletant, tremblant et en sueur, avec l'image de Mère imprimée dans son esprit. Il revoyait avec une précision terrifiante l'horreur et la colère figée sur son visage alors qu'elle rendait son dernier souffle, une balle logée en plein cœur. Le destin tragique de ces deux femmes se confondait dans son esprit, et la seule certitude qui semblait surnager, c'était que c'était lui qui avait l'arme. Rocinante laissa échapper un gémissement de pure agonie alors que la sensation d'avoir lui-même causé ce massacre se gravait en lui.

Il chercha à se redresser, grimaçant face à la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait à travers son torse, comme s'il avait des points de suture à l'intérieur même de son corps et sur ses organes et que ceux-ci étaient prêts à lâcher. Il se laissa retomber lourdement, haletant encore plus avant d'essayer de nouveau.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il parvint à s'asseoir, autant d'avoir été physiquement capable de le faire, que de ne pas avoir été retenu par les fils qu'il pouvait toujours sentir sur sa peau. Il pouvait aussi les entendre, à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, au moindre souffle. Le concert de cliquetis et de claquements était assourdissant, une musique lugubre qui bourdonnait dans son crâne dans un brouhaha infernal.

Il leva lentement les mains à ses tempes, la gauche retombant immédiatement alors que sa perfusion lui empêchait de plier correctement le bras et lui donner l'impression de s'arracher les veines de l'intérieur. Cela lui fit un peu de bien de masser sa tempe du bout des doigts, mais il continuait de sentir son cerveau pulser sous sa boîte crânienne.

Il regarda ensuite partout autour de lui, à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau ou quoi que ce soit de liquide pour palier à cette soif qui commençait à être insupportable. Il sentait du sang perler sur ses lèvres craquelées et sa langue pâteuse devenir de plus en plus sèche. Mais il n'y avait rien, là où il se trouvait et il put finalement s'attarder sur l'installation sommaire qui lui avait été attribuée dans un coin de la cabine.

Il avait été allongé sur une civière de fortune à même le sol où avait été posé des couvertures en guise de matelas. Cela n'avait rien de confortable, mais c'était juste assez pour ne pas aggraver son état.

Cependant il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus en détails les dégâts que son corps avait subi car la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer dans la pièce un halo de lumière aveuglante coupé par l'immense silhouette, reconnaissable entre toutes, de Doflamingo.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit sur le fait de ne pas bouger, petit frère ?

Doflamingo s'approcha lentement, refermant la porte derrière lui avec son pied et Rocinante se tendit, s'apprêtant déjà à sentir le tiraillement des fils sur sa peau. Mais il n'en fit rien, ce qui le surprit, et il remarqua rapidement que son frère tenait un plateau entre ses mains qu'il posa sur une caisse près de lui après l'avoir approchée. Puis, il alla ouvrir le rideau pour laisser entrer la lumière qui aveugla de nouveau Rocinante en intensifiant son mal de crâne, faisant pulser ses yeux sous ses paupières closes.

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais il en fut incapable. Il était arrivé à un stade où il n'arrivait même plus à grimacer de douleur. Doflamingo le regarda un moment, savourant certainement la souffrance qu'endurait son petit frère, puis il s'accroupit à côté de lui et attrapa la bouteille d'eau posée sur le plateau.

— C'est ça que tu veux, petit frère ?

Rocinante fronça les sourcils en le voyant l'agiter nonchalamment avant de l'ouvrir pour en prendre une gorgée.

— Tu as raison, dit-il avant de la terminer d'un trait en en mettant partout et de s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main. Ça fait du bien.

Rocinante grogna et Doflamingo eut un léger rire amusé et satisfait. Il referma la bouteille et l'écrasa entre ses doigts avant de la jeter directement dans la poubelle.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, Roci, j'ai fait ça pour ton bien. Tu aurais pu t'étouffer, tu sais.

Oui, évidemment, songea Rocinante. Ou Doflamingo avait tout simplement apporté cette bouteille dans le simple but de le narguer parce que son frère n'était pas du tout un sociopathe manipulateur. Rocinante soupira intérieurement, à défaut de pouvoir le faire physiquement.

— Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de soif. Ni de faim, non plus, cela ne serait pas digne d'un grand frère.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, derrière le plaisir et l'amusement qu'il retirait de cette situation. Il y avait une colère sourde, lourde de reproches. À travers le spectre de l'esprit tordu de Doflamingo, Rocinante ne devait plus être digne d'être appelé son petit frère.

— J'ai même apporté quelque chose pour toi.

Doflamingo attrapa un bol, en renifla le contenu avec un air peu convaincu et il y plongea la cuillère avant de la redresser pour renverser ce qu'il avait pris à l'intérieur du bol. Rocinante eut presque envie de vomir en voyant l'espèce de bouillie liquide infâme qui lui avait été préparée. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il y avait du pain là-dedans.

Enfin, sans ménagement, Doflamingo replongea la cuillère à l'intérieur et il la dirigea vers la bouche de son frère. Ce dernier respira profondément et tenta de se préparer mentalement. Rocinante détestait le pain. Cela n'était pas juste parce qu'il n'en aimait pas le goût, mais parce qu'il lui rappelait cette période de sa vie qui lui donnait encore des cauchemars aujourd'hui. Le pain, c'était ce qu'ils trouvaient le plus souvent au fond des poubelles et depuis cet aliment avait invariablement un goût de moisissure qui lui restait dans la gorge pendant des heures. C'était un goût qui lui donnait toujours autant envie de pleurer que cela lui réchauffait le cœur car si c'était la période de sa vie la plus terrifiante, c'était aussi celle où il avait encore sa famille. Et son grand frère.

Ce dernier le regardait en souriant, devinant l'affliction qui se dessinait très certainement sur le visage de Rocinante. Mais ce dernier ne dit rien, et il se laissa faire, se forçant à ingurgiter l'ignoble mixture aqueuse en dépit des haut-le-cœur que cela lui provoquait.

— Doucement, petit frère, n'oublie pas de faire attention. Je n'aimerais pas devoir faire une nouvelle escale si tu venais à te faire du mal.

Malgré lui, Rocinante frémit d'effroi en repensant à ce que lui avait raconté son frère la veille, en admettant qu'il eu dormi toute une nuit. Cela aurait pu être trois jours ou trois heures, Rocinante était incapable de faire la différence dans l'état où il était actuellement et il n'avait aucun moyen d'avoir un quelconque repère.

Au bout de quatre cuillères, Doflamingo reposa le bol et il prit une serviette pour lui essuyer la bouche. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement humiliant de toute cette situation, mais Rocinante savait que le pire était encore à venir et il espéra très fort avoir une digestion très lente pour vivre ce moment le plus tard possible.

Arf, Rocinante n'arrivait même pas à s'amuser du fait que son frère se retrouvait à jouer les infirmières avec lui.

x

* * *

x

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Je sais, je sais, ce ne sont pas du tout les infirmiers qui viennent nourrir les patients, etc... Mais c'était irrésistible. Franchement. Qui peut résister à l'image de Doffy en infirmière ? Pas moi, je vous l'assure._

 _En tout cas, comme toujours, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et je suis terriblement impatiente d'avoir vos réactions ! :)_

 _À bientôt pour la suite !_


	3. Partie 03

**Disclaimers :** One Piece est toujours l'œuvre sublime de Goda. Control, c'est Halsey. Et le prompt, c'est Grise.

 **Note :** Salut la compagnie ! (Ouais, j'essaye d'être originale à chaque fois, mais ça marche pas des masses, hein.) Mon petit rituel ne change pas donc : encore mille mercis à sheilaellana, Ahnyia, Grise, Miss Macaronii et Baccarat V pour vos reviews, vous êtes des amours. Voilà, sinon, vous êtes prêtes à vous plonger de nouveau dans la tête de notre flamant rose doré et adoré ? *chuchuchu*

 **WARNING :** Fuyez pauvres fous ! (Non, pas de Balrog, mais est-ce qu'il faut prévenir quand ça parle de caca ou de trucs comme ça ?!)

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture (et rangez votre casse-croûte) !_

* * *

 _Control_

 **Partie 03**

* * *

x

— Doffy, réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de chier.

Doflamingo ouvrit les yeux et il se redressa en se frottant le visage pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil avant d'attraper ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et de les mettre sur son nez.

Au fil de la journée, Rocinante avait commencé à regagner quelques forces et cela était certainement dû au repas que Doflamingo lui avait apporté, aussi maigre celui-ci fut-il.

— Je sais, c'est pénible d'être humain, mais on n'y peut rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Doflamingo bougea ses doigts, le tintement presque métallique de ses fils résonnant dans la pièce et Rocinante émit immédiatement un grincement de douleur. Cependant, Doflamingo savait que cela ne suffirait pas pour faire taire son frère bien longtemps alors, à l'aide de ses fils, il fit glisser jusqu'à lui un pot de chambre. Rocinante fixa l'objet un instant avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

— Charmant, dit-il. Et je suppose que tu vas rester là ?

— Tu es perspicace à ce que je vois.

— Bien, alors aide-moi à aller dessus, ajouta-t-il en faisant vibrer un des fils tendus au-dessus de lui avec le doigt.

Doflamingo ne lui répondit pas et il se contenta de bouger lentement ses doigts, soulevant son frère pour le guider au-dessus de ses latrines de fortune.

— Ça caille, fit-il remarquer alors qu'il n'était plus sous ses couvertures.

— Dépêche-toi, lui répondit simplement le plus vieux.

Rocinante soupira, regardant distraitement autour de lui.

— J'espère que c'est aussi pénible pour toi de me regarder faire que pour moi de savoir que t'es là.

— Ferme-la, Roci.

Ce dernier rit. Doflamingo aurait pu en apprécier le son, si cela n'avait pas été le rire d'un traître. C'était bien la première fois que Doflamingo demandait à son petit frère de se taire, et ce dernier devait certainement en apprécier l'ironie.

— Et tu comptes me torcher le cul, aussi, _grand frère_ ?

Rocinante insista sur ces derniers mots, usant certainement de sa nonchalance et de la moquerie comme une sorte de défense.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, répondit Doflamingo et il sourit en voyant la mine de son frère s'assombrir.

Doflamingo aurait pu demander à quelqu'un de le faire, il y avait d'ailleurs longuement réfléchi car s'occuper de son frère lui demandait du temps, ce qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de lui accorder mais, malgré lui et malgré toute l'affection qu'il pouvait porter à sa famille, il n'arrivait plus à leur faire aveuglément confiance comme il l'avait toujours fait. Après tout, son propre petit frère s'était retourné contre lui.

Bien sûr, cela n'avait en rien entamé la confiance qu'il portait à ses exécutifs. Trebol, Diamante, Pica et Vergo, c'était différent. Mais il ne pouvait pas demander à Trebol, Diamante ou Pica de s'occuper de Roci de cette façon.

Même, il ne pouvait se résoudre de laisser qui que ce soit voir son frère en un tel état de faiblesse. Pas pour Rocinante, peu lui importait l'humiliation qu'il pourrait subir, bien au contraire, mais Doflamingo était leur roi, un dieu à leurs yeux, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir cette image entamée.

— J'ai fini, annonça Rocinante avec une voix faussement emballée.

Doflamingo se leva pour s'approcher et Rocinante eut un rire nerveux quand il s'affaira à cette tâche ingrate.

— Merde, pouffa-t-il entre deux rires.

Il eut un éclat de rire, provoqué par son juron.

— Je crois que c'est quand même toi que je plains, mon pauvre frère, reprit-il difficilement. Te voir m'essuyer le cul, me dire que c'est toi qui va devoir aller jeter tout ça et imaginer la tronche de tous ces abrutis en te voyant faire...

Cette fois, cela se transforma en fou rire et, même lorsque Doflamingo tira sur ses fils, Rocinante ne fut pas capable de s'arrêter. Doflamingo ressentit un mélange d'agacement et de fierté. Rocinante serait difficile à briser mais, même si c'était un traître, ce n'était pas son petit frère pour rien.

.

Doflamingo ferma les yeux en sentant le jet d'eau brûlante couler le long de son visage et de son corps, comme si cela suffirait à évacuer toute la frustration et l'agacement qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours.

L'état de Rocinante s'était certes amélioré, mais son humeur également et Doflamingo n'avait jamais imaginé que son petit frère puisse être aussi stupide qu'irritant. Sans surprise, il ne s'était pas réellement démonté lorsque Doflamingo l'avait assisté les fois suivantes pour ses besoins, ni quand il l'avait lavé et encore moins quand il avait changé ses bandages.

Doflamingo détestait la façon dont Rocinante prétendait être un humain, un de ces êtres infâmes et misérables. Cette simple pensée faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines, ce même sang qu'il lui avait offert et qui coulait maintenant dans celles de son petit frère. C'était encore pire de le voir accepter cela avec un tel sourire.

Un sourire qui lui faisait penser à leur père alors qu'il savait parfaitement que Roci avait toujours hérité du sourire de Mère.

Cette pensée ne fit qu'intensifier en lui une sorte de rage sourde, différente et plus insidieuse de ce qui l'animait en temps normal mais qu'il ne voulait pas analyser plus en profondeur.

Par habitude, Doflamingo prit son temps pour se laver car être réduit à vivre dans ce monde était déjà assez pénible pour, en plus, avoir à en porter la crasse sur lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin de se dépêcher de toutes façons, il était à bord de son navire, et il s'était assuré, grâce à un dessalinisateur, que celui-ci ne manquerait jamais d'eau douce. Ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Doflamingo s'était juré de ne plus jamais manquer de quoi que ce soit.

Une fois sec et habillé, il sortit et rejoignit Trebol qui s'était installé dans le nid de pie. Il lui arrivait souvent de se poster le plus haut possible.

— Hé, Doffy !

Doflamingo resta en équilibre sur ses fils. Malgré toutes ces années, et même si c'était Trebol, l'homme qui lui avait donné son Fruit et mit cette arme qu'il gardait toujours avec lui entre les mains, son pouvoir restait toujours aussi répugnant à ses yeux.

Il resta à discuter un instant avec lui. Quand Doflamingo n'était pas disponible, c'était généralement Trebol qui était en charge. Avant qu'ils ne le trouvent, Trebol avait été le chef de leur petit gang. Mais c'était surtout celui qui était le plus perdu dans sa dévotion, celui qui l'avait admiré au moment où son regard s'était posé sur lui, au moment où il avait compris qu'il possédait le Haki des Rois. Il savait que Trebol exécuterait tous ses ordres et obéirait à ses moindres désirs sitôt qu'il les prononcerait. Il n'avait jamais douté de Trebol, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais à douter de lui.

Doflamingo n'apprit rien de plus qu'il ne savait déjà car, plus que jamais sur son propre navire, il avait fait attention au moindre mot prononcé par les membres de sa famille, et au moindre de leurs gestes. Il serait entré dans leurs têtes s'il avait pu, juste pour s'assurer qu'ils lui étaient tous dévoués, prêts à mourir pour lui s'il leur demandait. C'était sa famille, ils lui appartenaient. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les traîtres.

Enfin, une fois qu'il fut assuré que tout se passait comme il le souhaitait à bord de son navire, si on excluait sa cabine, il y retourna en confiant à Trebol quelques ordres à transmettre s'il n'était pas réveillé le moment venu. Il attrapa une des bouteilles de vin entreposées dans une caisse près de son lit et s'assit au bord de celui-ci en en retirant le bouchon. Il en but une longue gorgée, appréciant le feu que l'alcool provoqua le long de son œsophage.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit ses fils bouger dans le coin de la pièce où Rocinante dormait. C'était ce qu'il faisait, la plupart de temps, encore trop faible pour être éveillé plus d'une heure entière.

Il commençait à reprendre des couleurs, et c'était normal étant donné la quantité de sang que Doflamingo lui avait donné. S'il n'avait pas lui-même vidé à blanc plusieurs de ses ennemis et vu les litres et les litres de sang qu'un corps d'une plus petite taille pouvait contenir, il se serait demandé s'il n'y avait pas eu, à un moment donné, plus de son sang à lui que celui de Roci dans les veines de son petit frère.

L'idée lui était toujours dangereusement attirante, remplacer le sang du traître, le purifier avec son propre sang.

Les fils tirèrent de nouveau, avec plus de force et le gémissement de douleur s'échappant des lèvres de son frère les fit presque chanter. Celui-ci faisait visiblement un cauchemar.

Il y avait eu un temps, une vie, où Doflamingo se serait levé pour s'allonger près de lui avant de le serrer dans ses bras, de le blottir contre lui pour le protéger du reste du monde et surtout de lui-même. Roci aurait pleuré dans son cou, l'aurait appelé en s'accrochant à lui puis son sommeil se serait apaisé sans même s'être réveillé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Mais cette vie-là avait disparu depuis bien longtemps, alors Doflamingo termina sa bouteille et il s'allongea dans son lit où il finit par s'endormir sur les pleurs de détresse de son petit frère qui faisaient vibrer ses fils.

Dans les brumes de son sommeil, ils résonnèrent en écho avec ses rêves et ses cauchemars.

.

Quand il se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, il ressentit le besoin de se laver de nouveau. Son sang pulsait dans ses veines et il observa le plafond, haletant, ayant déjà tout oublié des images que son subconscient avait formées derrière ses paupières closes.

Quand il se redressa, son pied bouscula la bouteille qu'il avait laissé traîner avant de s'endormir. Elle roula sur le bois et le bruit qu'elle produisit résonna dans toute la pièce. Doflamingo se frotta le front en insistant sur les tempes puis il mit ses lunettes avant de sortir sur le pont.

Le temps s'était couvert et une fine pluie tombait inlassablement. Lao G entraînait Baby 5 aux arts martiaux tandis que Gladius surveillait l'horizon. Ils le saluèrent en le voyant et Doflamingo hocha simplement la tête avant de se rendre directement dans les cuisines.

Presque tous les autres membres de l'équipage étaient installés autour de l'immense table, et une grande partie de poker semblait se jouer. Il s'assit en bout de table où une tasse remplie de café lui fut immédiatement servie et il se joignit à eux pour les parties suivantes, pour le simple plaisir d'être entouré de sa famille, même s'il ne put s'empêcher d'analyser chacun de leurs mouvements.

Alors qu'il gagnait la quatrième partie consécutive, il sentit, à travers son Haki de l'Observation et de ses fils, Rocinante qui se réveillait. Il jeta les cartes sur la table avec un sourire vainqueur puis il se leva et prit le plateau qui avait été préparé selon ses ordres.

Dans la cabine, Rocinante essayait difficilement de se redresser. De quelques mouvements de doigts, Doflamingo l'aida à s'asseoir et il posa le plateau sur la caisse posée près de lui.

Une espèce de routine étrange s'était installée et Rocinante se contentait d'ouvrir la bouche en acceptant docilement la nourriture que lui servait son frère malgré le dégoût flagrant que lui inspirait chaque bouchée. Cependant, derrière ce flegme où pointait une légère lassitude, il y avait son regard qui lui brillait d'une lueur amusée et qui rappelait à Doflamingo la première fois où il l'avait aidé à aller aux toilettes.

Ses cheveux étaient trempés de sueur et collaient sur sa peau tout autour de son visage et tout le long de son cou. Une goutte de sueur roula lentement contre sa peau et elle disparut quand il eut un frisson. Visiblement, Rocinante avait de la fièvre.

Doflamingo se leva pour récupérer le thermomètre et il lui colla dans la bouche sans dire un mot. Il fronça les sourcils quand cela se confirma.

— Tu t'attendais à quoi, en m'installant par terre près de ton lit comme un mauvais maître installe son chien près du sien, Doffy ?

Rocinante eut un rire amusé et il fit mine d'aboyer. Doflamingo sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il avait envie d'enrouler ses doigts autour de son cou et de serrer... Cela le démangea tellement que ses doigts se mirent à bouger d'eux-mêmes.

— Au moins les chiens sont fidèles à leurs maîtres, répliqua-t-il en se levant pour fouiller parmi les médicaments qu'ils avaient pillés chez le médecin.

Doflamingo lut plusieurs étiquettes avant de trouver une bouteille de sirop et il revint vers son frère pour lui en donner une dose. Puis, il ouvrit la porte de la cabine et ordonna à Jora et Machvise de lui apporter une bassine remplie d'eau chaude ainsi que des draps et des couvertures propres.

— C'est trop aimable, lui dit son frère. Tu me sors pisser, en attendant ?

.

Rocinante ferma les yeux, totalement indifférent au traitement que Doflamingo lui infligeait. Ce dernier avait envie de plonger ses doigts dans ses plaies qui cicatrisaient lentement, il avait envie de voir son frère se tordre de douleur et Doflamingo aurait continué jusqu'à ce que son frère le supplie d'arrêter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise. Jusqu'à ce que le traître disparaisse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à sa merci la plus absolue.

Ainsi, il n'aurait qu'à le ramasser, et il ne resterait que Roci. Son Roci, celui qu'il avait toujours connu, le seul qu'il désirait connaître.

Doflamingo observa le dos de son frère qu'il terminait de rincer en se demandant s'il restait toujours de son petit frère dans cet homme qui lui semblait si étranger et si familier à la fois.

C'était Rocinante. Doflamingo l'avait soigné bien trop souvent pour ne pas connaître par cœur chacune des cicatrices qui zébraient sa peau, certaines datant déjà de ce temps où ils étaient encore des enfants traqués par le reste du monde.Même si elles s'étaient atténuées avec le temps, il pouvait encore voir, à travers tout son dos, les traces des coups de bâton qu'il avait reçus jusqu'au sang et que son grand frère n'avait pas réussi à prendre à sa place cette fois-là. Elles ne disparaîtraient jamais, tout comme les siennes n'avaient jamais disparu non plus.

Il en reconnaissait d'autres, se rappelait parfaitement de leurs causes et des soins qu'il y avait apporté, mais elles étaient si peu nombreuses face à toutes ces autres cicatrices dont il ne connaissait ni la nature ni la raison. Il avait envie de les effacer, quitte à en créer de nouvelles par-dessus. Et qu'il ne reste que celles dont il l'aurait marqué. Rocinante portait sur sa peau pâle la laideur du monde et des humains alors il pouvait bien le porter, lui.

Doflamingo jeta l'éponge dans la bassine et attrapa la serviette avant de sécher sans douceur le corps de Rocinante. Celui-ci le suivait des yeux, mais son regard s'était perdu ailleurs, dans des contrées lointaines de son esprit où Doflamingo n'avait jamais mis les pieds et où il ne les mettrait probablement jamais. Mais peu lui importait d'y mettre les pieds ou non aujourd'hui car il comptait les anéantir elles aussi de toutes façons.

.

— Que comptes-tu faire de lui, Doffy ?

Doflamingo s'était allongé dans le grand canapé installé dans ce qui lui servait de bureau à bord du navire, et où toutes ses discussions importantes avec ses exécutifs avaient lieu. Trebol, Pica et Diamante l'avaient rejoint au bout de deux heures, comme il leur avait ordonné. Durant ce temps, Doflamingo avait simplement fermé les yeux et apprécié le calme. Ce n'était plus quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire dans sa cabine car même lorsqu'il dormait, Rocinante était là et Doflamingo avait l'impression de ne jamais se reposer, trop conscient de sa présence.

Diamante s'affala dans un des fauteuils, ses jambes passées par-dessus l'accoudoir et il attendit sa réponse en prenant une gorgée de la bouteille qui traînait sur la table. Doflamingo se redressa puis se leva.

— L'utiliser pour attirer Law et enfin récupérer l'Ope Ope no Mi, bien sûr.

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le pont. Machvise était occupé à essorer le linge fraîchement lavé, Buffalo briquait le pont, Jora et Lao G jouaient aux échecs...

— Et si cela ne marche pas ? On ne sait pas ce qu'il a mis dans le crâne de ce morveux.

— Alors je le tuerai.

Ses doigts se crispèrent dans ses poches alors que l'image du cou pâle de son petit frère se tordant dans ses mains se dessinait devant ses yeux. Il pouvait presque déjà sentir ses os craquer sous la pression de ses doigts. Il le tuerait de ses mains cette fois, et il lui arracherait le cœur, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne se remettrait pas à rebattre, une fois de plus.

— Mais, Doffy, c'est ton frère ! intervint Trebol de sa voix nasillarde qui résonna à travers toute la pièce.

— Il a arrêté d'être mon frère au moment où il a pointé son arme vers moi.

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet alors qu'il faisait volte face, ses lèvres à moitié retroussées dans une expression féroce. Il se reprit presque aussitôt, et si Pica n'ajouta rien de plus à l'échange, cela ne l'empêchait pas de le fixer avec intensité.

Ses vêtements tâchés de sang n'avaient laissé aucun doute sur le sort des médecins, mais Pica avait été le seul témoin de ce qui s'était réellement produit, de la fureur monstrueuse qui l'avait saisi. Pica n'avait rien dit à ce moment-là non plus, parce qu'il ne se le serait jamais permis, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire attention.

— Est-ce qu'on peut faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider, Doffy ? lui demanda Diamante en se redressant.

— J'ai dressé un nouvel itinéraire, répondit-il en désignant le mur où étaient épinglées diverses cartes de navigation. Assurez-vous qu'on le suive sans embûche. Il faut gagner du temps avant de s'approcher Red Line.

Diamante ne semblait pas convaincu de ce dernier point et voulait visiblement en discuter un peu plus mais Trebol intervint, étouffant le débat dans l'œuf :

— Bwéhé, évidemment, Doffy. Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur nous.

Diamante n'insista pas et Doflamingo, supposant que cela n'était donc pas important, sourit en les regardant tous. Certaines choses restaient inchangées, et cela l'aida à se recentrer. Il se sentait mieux à présent.

— AAAAAAAH ! entendirent-ils subitement hurler depuis le pont.

C'était Buffalo, et ses cris paniqués furent rapidement suivis par le martèlement frénétique de ses bottes sur le bois du navire. Doflamingo ne prit pas le temps de jeter un œil vers les trois autres hommes et il sortit en vitesse sur le pont, tous ses sens en alerte et prêt à se battre alors que des explosions reconnaissables entre toutes retentissaient déjà.

Et il y avait une immense ombre au-dessus du navire.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé de hurler autant pour si peu, fit remarquer Gladius entre deux tirs.

Son agacement s'entendait dans sa voix alors que Doflamingo observait ce qui avait provoqué la panique de l'adolescent. À la poupe du navire et prêt à attaquer, il y avait un monstre marin ressemblant à peu près à une pieuvre géante sans vraiment en être une.

— Mais c'est quand même immense, tenta de le défendre Baby 5.

Buffalo hocha vivement la tête alors qu'elle grimpait sur son dos, et qu'ils étaient prêts s'envoler pour combattre leur nouvel ennemi.

— Vous feriez mieux de vous y habituer, leur dit alors Doflamingo. Quand nous serons sur Grand Line, on en croisera souvent.

En effet, il était toujours surprenant de croiser des spécimens de ce gabarit sur les eaux de North Blue, où n'importe quoi plus gros que leur immense navire était déjà potentiellement dangereux, mais le monstre restait relativement petit si on le comparait à ceux qui vivaient dans Grand Line ou Calm Belt.

— Restez en arrière, leur ordonna-t-il.

Puis il s'avança et fixa le monstre. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, on pouvait entendre un couinement et la bête resta tétanisée. Doflamingo sourit et rit comme à chaque fois qu'il soumettait quelqu'un ou quelque chose à sa volonté avant d'user de ses fils pour grimper dans les airs. Enfin, il acheva le monstre marin en le taillant en deux, son hurlement terrible résonnant à des centaines de mètres à la ronde.

Sur le pont, Baby 5 et Buffalo poussaient des cris d'enthousiasme et, tels les enfants qu'ils étaient encore malgré tout, ils narguèrent l'énorme bête qui était déjà morte en vantant la puissance et la force de leur Jeune Maître.

Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, Doflamingo se reposa puis jeta un coup d'œil tout ceux qui avaient accourus sur cette partie du pont, plus par curiosité que par affolement, et qui récupéraient déjà les parties exploitables que Doflamingo avait coupé et hissé sur le pont. Il sourit en voyant la mine déçue de certains qui avaient espéré se battre. Ils n'avaient pas croisé d'autres navires jusque là, à sa plus grande surprise, et Doflamingo comprenait pourquoi à présent.

Cependant, la déception de sa famille ne dura pas bien longtemps face à l'idée d'avoir de la viande de monstre marin pour le dîner car ils se répartissaient déjà tous les tâches avec une discipline exemplaire.

De son côté, Doflamingo essuya rapidement ses vêtements et se rendit dans sa cabine où Rocinante était réveillé et s'était assis.

— Je suis déçu d'avoir loupé le spectacle, ça avait l'air d'être vraiment impressionnant. Cette pauvre bestiole n'a pas trop souffert au moins ?

Rocinante souriait, malgré ses yeux embrumés, et cela était toujours aussi étrange pour Doflamingo qui n'avait jamais vu son petit frère sourire autant que depuis qu'il avait découvert sa trahison. Quelque part, cela le rendait furieux car c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais réellement connu son frère. C'était lui, cela ne pouvait être que lui malheureusement, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent en Rocinante. Quelque chose que Doflamingo détestait et qui pourtant attisait sa curiosité.

— Je suppose que je n'aurai pas l'occasion d'y goûter, n'est-ce pas ? Pas même mixé ?

Doflamingo eut un sourire mauvais, son humeur se dégradant déjà de seconde en seconde.

— Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de voir l'état de ton estomac ou tes intestins empirer.

Le sourire de Rocinante s'agrandit, mais il n'atteint pas ses yeux cette fois.

— Plus vite je me remets et plus vite tu pourras me torturer, n'est-ce pas ?

Il porta sa main au niveau de son estomac.

— Pourtant, on sait tous les deux que je suis très doué quand il s'agit de garder le silence.

Doflamingo sentit une veine gonfler sur son front alors que Rocinante appuyait ses doigts contre une de ses plaies les plus graves en le fixant sans ciller.

— Et même quand il s'agit d'endurer la douleur.

Furieux, Doflamingo bougea ses doigts et écarta la main de son frère à l'aide de ses fils et il s'approcha, écrasant de son pied la tête de Rocinante contre le mur auquel il était adossé.

— Fais bien attention à ce que tu peux dire ou faire, petit frère, tu risques de le regretter.

Le visage de Rocinante changea dans une expression indescriptible qui lui rappela un peu plus le Roci qu'il avait connu ces dernières années. Il essaya de parler, mais il en était incapable, le pied de Doflamingo plaqué contre sa joue. Ce dernier appuya avec plus de force quand la main de son frère se posa autour de sa cheville. Il avait envie de le frapper encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que son visage disparaisse pour toujours et que sa cervelle explose sous sa semelle.

Mais il y avait l'Ope Ope no Mi.

Il y avait ce foutu gamin.

Il devait retrouver ce sale petit rat de la Ville Blanche.

Et pour cela, il avait besoin de garder Rocinante en vie.

Il retira son pied, se rappelant ses priorités absolues et faillit perdre de nouveau le contrôle en le voyant cracher avec dédain du sang par terre.

Du sang.

 _Leur_ sang.

Ses doigts se crispèrent, ses nerfs étaient à vif. Il espérait bientôt voir un bateau dans les environs. Ou même une île. Doflamingo ne se sentait pas d'humeur à être particulièrement exigeant. Tant qu'il y avait des vies à soumettre, il était preneur.

Du sang coulait légèrement des lèvres tatouées de Rocinante. Celui-ci s'était certainement mordu la langue.

Il sentit son corps se tendre en le voyant se lécher les lèvres pour en récupérer les gouttes rouge vif.

Il s'écarta et tourna les talons pour quitter sa cabine en attrapant au passage une bouteille pleine d'alcool. Il traversa le pont en prenant une longue gorgée et ignora tous ceux qui étaient présents en se rendant directement dans son bureau. Il sentit leurs regards sur lui mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et termina sa bouteille avant de la lancer à travers la pièce. Elle explosa contre le mur en face qui fut immédiatement tâché par le liquide rouge sombre.

Comme des traînées de sang.

Doflamingo ferma les yeux en se laissant tomber sur le canapé et retira ses lunettes pour se frotter le visage mais l'image de son frère, de son sang coulant de ses lèvres se dessina immédiatement dans son esprit pour s'y figer. Son corps était crispé, son sang pulsait dans ses veines.

Son petit frère commençait à l'agacer un tout petit peu.

x

* * *

x

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, au moins un tout petit peu. ;)_  
 _Pour celles qui plaignaient la situation de Roci, j'imagine que vous avez apprécié Doffy les doigts dans la merde. (Ouais, j'ai osé ! *chuchuchu*)_

 _En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous avez pensé de cette partie, je prends toujours un plaisir intact à vous lire ! *_*_


	4. Partie 04

**Disclaimers :** One Piece est toujours l'œuvre sublime de Goda. Control, c'est Halsey. Et le prompt, la bêta, toussa, c'est Grise.

 **Note :** Aye Aye ! Bon dieu, j'ai l'impression que le temps passe à toute vitesse, on en est déjà à la quatrième partie ! Vous ne pouvez y échapper : des milliers de mercis à Misstykata, Grise, PerigrinTouque, sheilaellana, Barukku Iris, Illheart, JauneOrangeRouge, Bulle D'Arc-En-Ciel, Ahnyia, A sushi et Baccarat V pour vos amours de reviews, je couine d'extase à chaque alert ! Voilà, sinon on commence à avoir des chapitres de taille humaine, donc un peu plus court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant, voire plus, que les précédents. (Même si visiblement, on peut difficilement faire plus classe que Doffy les doigts dans la merde hahaha !)

 _(La RàR guest ni-vue, ni connue)_  
 _JauneOrangeRouge ;_ Merci pour ta review ! N'est-ce pas qu'ils sont mignons à leur façon ? :P Pour Law, je ne me suis pas encore complètement décidée, je te l'avoue... Parce que plus j'écris, plus ça prend des dimensions tentaculaires c'est terrifiant ! x_x Sinon, pour ta question : Ce n'est pas tellement inspiré d'un AMV... C'est plus la chanson Control d'Halsey qui a une ambiance que je trouve parfaite pour écrire sur Doffy, et je l'avais aussi beaucoup utilisée pour écrire Parasite. Même si plus je l'écoute et plus elle me fait penser à Roci.  
 _A sushi ;_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que mon histoire a pu plaire à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, héhé. Après notons que Doffy ne s'abaisse pas à être aussi vulgaire que son frère. Pour Roci, qui s'amuse tout seul à faire des pets silencieux en pensant faire rire Law... je me suis accordée nettement plus de liberté. En tout cas, j'espère que cette quatrième partie te plaira ! :)

 **WARNING :** Fuyez pauvres fous !

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Control_

 **Partie 04**

* * *

x

Rocinante avait froid.

C'était un froid lancinant, humide, un froid qui rampait, qui suintait. Un froid qui ressemblait à une blessure. Il se recroquevilla sous les couvertures à la recherche de la moindre trace de chaleur, cherchant là où il le pouvait une miette de réconfort. En lui, il sentait la peur monter et se muer en une terreur sourde.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? Qu'allait-il leur arriver ? Les méchants hommes les pourchassaient partout. Il se figea et retint son souffle en essayant de calmer ses tremblements alors qu'il entendit derrière lui le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Il y eut ensuite des pas, des semelles de chaussures résonnant sur le bois du parquet dans un martèlement qui le pétrifia davantage.

— Réveille-toi, lui ordonna une voix grave.

Non, il ne voulait pas, il voulait Mère et Père, et Doffy, Doffy, _Doffy, ne les laisse pas me prendre._ Mais il ne devait rien dire, ou alors ils les trouveraient. Il eut un frisson d'effroi mais il resta immobile, de toutes ses forces, même s'il avait si mal dans tout son corps et qu'il avait envie de pleurer.

— Réveille-toi, répéta la voix et les couvertures furent tirées.

Rocinante hurla, et ses hurlements se mêlèrent à ceux de la populace haineuse.

.

— Tu m'entends ? Bois.

De l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau. Rocinante brûlait, et il ne demandait que cela, de l'eau. Il ouvrit la bouche, et le liquide salvateur se répandit dans sa bouche asséchée. Sa langue pâteuse pouvait bouger à nouveau et une délicieuse sensation de bien-être avait envahi son corps.

Et puis trop vite, la source se tarit. Il eut un gémissement très bas, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une prière.

— Non pas plus. Tu risques de vomir, dit la voix, une voix grave et calme, familière.

— … suis… malade ?

— Oui.

Oui, il était malade. Mais il ne devait pas avoir peur, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Parce que même s'il était malade, il était sauf. Sengoku passait son temps à le lui répéter, en lui tenant la main.

« Gamin, ce n'est rien, ce sont des cauchemars, tu as la rougeole, pas la peine d'en faire un drame. Tout va bien, tout va bien. »

Et c'était vrai, il n'était plus sur les couvertures sales, dans une petite cabane au fond d'une décharge. Il était dans un lit, un vrai lit, qui sentait le propre, mêlé à une autre odeur familière qui le rassurait.

Ce qu'ils s'amuseraient ensuite de la rougeole de Rocinante, et de la varicelle, et des oreillons, qui frapperaient tour à tour l'enfant. Un enfant maladif, faible, c'était ce que diraient les médecins. Peut-être pas destiné à survivre, penserait Rocinante. Est-ce que Rocinante lui-même voulait survivre ? À la mort de Mère, à la mort de Père, à l'atroce abandon de Doffy ? Doffy qui était parti, sans lui, Doffy qui l'avait abandonné. Doffy, Doffy, _Doffy_. Il avait tellement mal qu'il n'osait même plus dire son nom.

Mais Sengoku serait là, tel un roc, comme il était là maintenant, dans toutes ses maladies, à tenir sa main petite et malingre et à chasser ses cauchemars.

Non, Rocinante ne l'appelait pas Père, il ne pouvait pas. Mais parfois, au cœur de ses délires fiévreux, il pensait Papa.

— Merci Sengoku, balbutia-t-il en reposant son corps contre celui qui le maintenait, sans se rendre compte que sa main n'avait plus rien d'une main d'enfant.

.

— Mange.

Quelque chose choqua contre ses dents obstinément fermées et il sentit un fumet, un fumet qui lui rappelait le goût du pain. Le pain des poubelles, le pain de la misère, le pain qu'il mangeait moisi en pleurant de reconnaissance.

— Il faut que tu manges, lui ordonna une voix grave, impérieuse.

Rocinante reconnaissait cette voix, c'était une voix en qui il voulait avoir confiance mais qui lui donnait froid. Un froid de glace qui allait jusqu'aux os. Kuzan ? Bien sûr c'était Kuzan.

Il s'efforça de détendre ses mâchoires, laissant le couvert passer la barrière de ses lèvres mais il eut un spasme à l'instant où l'aliment envahit sa bouche. C'était comme si quelqu'un tentait directement de régurgiter au fond de son gosier.

— Doucement, idiot.

Mais c'était trop tard, l'infâme bouillie s'était déjà trompée de chemin et il se mit à tousser si fort et si longtemps qu'il en eut les poumons en feu. Il entendit un soupir au-dessus de lui, un soupir las plus qu'agacé.

— Dégueu, réussit-il à articuler non sans difficulté.

— Dans ton état, si tu ne peux pas avaler ça, alors tu ne peux rien avaler du tout.

Rocinante se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas faim, et ce qu'on lui proposait lui donnait envie de vomir mais si Kuzan prenait le temps de s'assurer qu'il avait quelque chose dans l'estomac, même la bouffe immonde qu'on servait à l'infirmerie, c'était qu'il devait encore s'être mis dans un sacré état...

— Ça va ?

Rocinante haussa les épaules puis fit l'effort d'ouvrir la bouche, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait arriver.

Que s'était-il cassé cette fois ? Les bras ? Ses bras étaient entravés et il ne pouvait plus les bouger. À moins que cela ne fussent les jambes, il ne savait pas, il lui semblait ne pas pouvoir faire la différence. Il devait néanmoins admettre que manger un peu lui faisait du bien.

— Merci... Kuzan, marmonna-t-il entre deux bouchées.

« Doucement », « tranquille », « on a le temps », « y'a pas le feu à l'iceberg » qu'il lui disait tout le temps. C'était ce que Rocinante aimait le plus chez Kuzan, ce qui l'apaisait. Trop souvent, Rocinante avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se presser, que les cris de Doffy lui hurlant de se dépêcher et de courir ne le hantaient plus que dans ses cauchemars. Rocinante avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était en sécurité, qu'il avait une maison dont il ne serait plus chassé à présent, même si elle était immense, très habitée et qu'il y avait toujours beaucoup trop de bruit. Le bruit n'était plus un problème pour lui de toutes façons, depuis qu'il avait mangé son Fruit.

C'était peut-être pour cela que Kuzan le traitait plus comme un camarade qu'un subordonné. Grâce à lui, il était tranquille pour faire sa sieste.

Et c'était peut-être aussi pour ça que Rocinante n'arrivait pas vraiment à voir l'homme comme son supérieur, parce que parfois, il arrivait à croire que son grand frère ne lui manquait pas.

.

— Arrête de bouger.

Rocinante avait mal, la douleur se répandait sur tout son corps où sa peau tiraillait et brûlait.

— Tu vas rouvrir tes blessures si tu t'agites comme ça.

Il se figea, la voix s'imposant dans son esprit, autoritaire mais qui lui inspirait quelque chose de familier. Il y avait aussi une bonne odeur, une odeur de savon qui lui donnait la sensation d'être à la maison, d'être en sécurité. Des mains fermes, solides et familières le manipulaient sous un linge dont la tiédeur humide était agréable sur sa peau, alors il les laissa faire.

Des blessures, c'était vrai, il en avait plus d'une. Il en était couvert, les pirates, trop heureux de s'en prendre à un marine, avaient continué encore et encore _et encore._

— Je n'ai rien dit, murmura-t-il, sa respiration devenant irrégulière alors que son rythme cardiaque s'agitait.

Non, il n'avait rien dit.

— Calme-toi.

Pas un mot, pas un son.

— Personne ne peut me faire parler.

Sa voix était si faible que lui-même peinait à l'entendre. Mais la voix avait l'oreille fine.

— Tais-toi.

Il voulut rire, sans en être capable, alors que quelque chose de rose se dessinait sous le voile de ses paupières à demi-closes. Il imagina ses sourcils froncés, sa mine renfrognée, sévère alors qu'il sentait ses gestes devenir plus brusques.

— Tu vas m'essorer et m'étendre avec des petites pinces à linge après ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse mais un linge plus frais passa sur son visage. Il ferma complètement les yeux et il en apprécia la sensation sur son front brûlant. Il soupira d'aise et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— C'est vrai que tu peux aussi laver le cœur des gens ?

C'était ce qu'on disait, c'était ce qui rendait Tsuru si impressionnante, si puissante. Son pouvoir était craint malgré ses apparences grotesques. Laver le cœur des hommes... Cela marchait-il réellement ? Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en être témoin, d'en être certain, et quelque part il n'avait jamais cherché à le confirmer parce qu'il avait trop peur de la réponse.

Si Rocinante arrivait à arrêter Doffy, si Doffy était capturé, Tsuru pourrait-elle le laver ? Tsuru était puissante, si elle lavait Doffy, cela laverait-il aussi son cœur ?

Existait-il une chance, aussi mince fut-elle qu'un jour, il retrouve son grand frère ? Son grand frère existait-il toujours derrière le pirate fou et monstrueux qu'il était devenu ? Avait-il encore un cœur et Rocinante y avait-il toujours une place ?

— Dis, tu crois que tu peux aussi laver le mien, de cœur ?

Sa gorge se noua et son corps se crispa alors qu'un nouveau linge passait sur une de ses nombreuses blessures où les tissus de sa peau étaient plus sensibles.

— C'est bon, c'est fini.

Rocinante se détendit et il laissa son corps retomber mollement dans ces bras qui le soutenaient fermement et qui l'aideraient toujours à se relever. Et il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il ne restait plus que l'odeur du savon et que celle du sang avait disparu.

— Merci, Tsuru...

.

Rocinante se réveilla pour ce qui lui semblait être la millionième fois en moins d'une heure s'il en jugeait le fait qu'il avait la tête lourde comme une ancre et que son cerveau pulsait avec force sous sa boîte crânienne, menaçant de faire exploser celle-ci. Il grimaça, ne luttant qu'à peine pour entrouvrir les yeux. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps glacé alors qu'il sentait sur lui le poids de ses couvertures qui avait des allures d'enclume tant il se sentait faible.

Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer au fond de son lit de fortune qui, dans sa misère, lui paraissait au moins plus confortable. Cette sensation agréable, proche du bien-être et engourdissant un peu plus son corps, fit naître en lui un soupir de soulagement qu'il n'eut pas la force de retenir. Pas qu'il eut songé à le faire, de toutes façons, son esprit était encore perdu dans cet état de demi-sommeil duquel il ne chercha même pas à s'échapper puisqu'il était déjà en train de se rendormir.

En espérant qu'il ne refasse pas un rêve absurde comme celui dont il venait de sortir, avec Tsuru lui faisant faire trempette. Il ne savait d'où venait cette idée insensée de sa supérieure hiérarchique, amie de son père d'adoption, lui donnant un bain. Certes, la vieille Tsuru avait dû en voir d'autres mais Rocinante aurait pu vivre sans s'imaginer ce que cela donnait. Quoique c'était toujours moins humiliant que ces bains que son frère lui donnait et dont il riait pour ne pas pleurer.

Néanmoins, il y eut quelque chose qui, du plus profond de son être, lui envoya comme un éclair à travers son esprit pour l'empêcher de s'abandonner dans les limbes absurdes de l'inconscience : ce fut une sensation de _vrai_ confort. Rocinante ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, stupéfait, sans réellement voir ce qui se dessinait devant ses rétines.

Ses doigts s'aventurèrent à tâtons sur les couvertures rugueuses qui lui servaient de matelas et qu'il ne rencontra pas. Il passa alors, avec lenteur et précaution, la paume de sa main sur un drap d'une douceur presque soyeuse sous sa peau rêche, calleuse. Enfin, il osa se redresser un peu et il baissa la tête. La couleur lui sauta presque aux yeux. Du rose.

Il était dans un lit, un vrai lit. Le lit de Doflamingo.

Rocinante se concentra, essayant lentement de rassembler les fragments de sa mémoire qui avaient toujours tendance à s'éparpiller malgré l'amélioration de son état. Puis il y avait ce mal de tête, cette sensation de froid glacial saisissant tout son corps frissonnant et couvert de sueur. À cet instant, il lui était difficile de faire la différence entre ce qui était réel ou non.

Petit à petit, des images se formèrent progressivement dans sa tête et il prit une légère inspiration, se préparant mentalement à faire le tri. Cependant, toutes se figèrent et son corps tout entier se tendit quand ses narines furent envahies par une odeur reconnaissable entre toutes. Ses doigts se crispèrent, agrippant cette saleté de drap avec force.

Plus que dans les couvertures supplémentaires qui avaient été installées sur lui, Rocinante se sentait comme encastré dans l'odeur de Doflamingo, à tel point qu'il en suffoquait presque. Il y avait son eau de cologne et son savon sophistiqués, qui lui allait si bien que c'était comme si c'était lui qui produisait ce parfum. Mais il y avait aussi l'odeur saline de la mer, des algues. Et, surtout, il y avait l'odeur du sang.

Peu importait à quel point Doflamingo pouvait être ridiculement exigeant sur son hygiène corporelle, même en pleine mer, même au milieu d'une décharge, l'odeur métallique du sang s'était ancrée à la sienne et Rocinante avait l'impression d'être plongé dans des litres et des litres de sang.

Il essaya de se redresser, sentant une nausée monter en lui, il se débattit comme quelqu'un qui se noie au milieu des draps trempés de sa propre sueur et de ces couches interminables de couvertures. Rocinante n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin d'air.

Dans cet effort habituellement si dérisoire pour lui, il fut très vite à bout de souffle et il se laissa retomber, haletant. Il remonta une main sur son front qui lui sembla fait de lave face au glaçon que sa main était devenue, comme si Kuzan était passé par là.

— Rocinante ? claqua la voix de Doflamingo près de lui.

Il sursauta, il n'avait pas senti la présence de son frère et il se le reprocha mentalement.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix de Doflamingo.

— Quoi ?

Le son de sa propre voix lui paraissait comme étranger. Elle était plus rauque, plus grave que d'habitude. Elle était éraillée, comme s'il avait hurlé à en cracher ses poumons pendant des heures sans s'arrêter.

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser et bientôt quelques couvertures furent écartées, libérant son champ de vision. Il vit son frère, au-dessus de lui, dont le visage était insondable et qui, sans un mot, il lui colla un thermomètre dans la bouche. Rocinante eut un mouvement de recul quand l'extrémité de l'objet s'enfonça un peu trop sous sa langue.

— Ne bouge pas.

Rocinante fronça les sourcils et tenta néanmoins de se débattre un peu pour réduire la pression de l'outil. Après quelques secondes, Doflamingo le retira et le consulta.

— C'est déjà mieux, commenta-t-il en lisant la température.

— Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Articuler sa question fut d'une épouvantable difficulté mais elle brûlait bien trop les lèvres de Rocinante pour ne pas être posée, quel qu'en fut le prix.

— Là où ? l'interrogea son frère.

Rocinante cligna des yeux. Sa question lui paraissait pourtant d'une clarté assommante, même à lui. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvint cependant pas à lui répondre. Doflamingo le devina et il retira toutes les couvertures puis l'aida à se redresser avant de porter un godet à sa bouche.

— Bois.

Rocinante s'exécuta sans protester même si son contenu coulait plus sur son menton que dans sa bouche. D'accord, Rocinante admettait qu'il n'était pas très doué, mais son frère y mettait quand même peu d'effort. En particulier quand l'eau s'infiltra dans son nez et que Rocinante commença à se noyer dans son godet.

Pour une fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, Rocinante lança un regard de reproche vers son frère qui ne fut pas du tout impressionné, ni même surpris. Entre deux toux qui lui brûlèrent les narines, Rocinante entraperçut une expression indescriptible sur le visage de son frère.

— On dirait que le traître est de retour, dit ce dernier d'une voix détachée.

Ce qui était admirable étant donné toute l'électricité qui régnait dans l'air, comme si une terrible tempête se préparait.

Rocinante se laissa le temps de respirer un peu, puis il essuya le coin de ses yeux où des larmes s'étaient rassemblées. Il remarqua également qu'il avait les yeux un peu collés et il se les décrotta, pour plus de confort, avant de relever la tête vers Doflamingo dont les yeux le scannaient à travers ses verres teintés.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rocinante.

— Ta fièvre a empiré et tu as commencé à avoir des délires, expliqua Doflamingo sans toutefois entrer dans les détails.

— Des délires ?

Rocinante n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation. Par essence, il se méfiait de son frère, qui se dirigea vers le hublot de la cabine.

— Des trucs incohérents, lui répondit finalement Doflamingo en décalant les rideaux.

La lumière aveugla Rocinante un instant, le forçant à fermer les yeux et à les cacher derrière sa main. Cela lui envoya un éclair de douleur à travers le crâne.

Cette douleur, plus que toutes les autres, commençait réellement à lui porter sur le système.

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il en s'accoutumant peu à peu à la luminosité.

Rocinante était encore incapable de complètement ouvrir les yeux mais il entendit le sourire dans la voix de Doflamingo.

— Tu tiens tant que ça à tous tes petits secrets ? Cela serait franchement pathétique et décevant si tu me les avais livré sous le coup d'une simple fièvre.

Rocinante put enfin rouvrir complètement les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans cette lumière forte mais terne d'un ciel couvert d'une épaisse couche de nuages blancs. Il posa son regard sur son frère où, effectivement, un sourire errait sur son visage.

— Parce qu'il suffit d'une simple fièvre pour finir dans ton lit ?

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que celui de Doflamingo disparaissait pour laisser place à une expression parfaitement impassible.

— Roh, ça va, c'était juste une boutade.

Un silence se creusa entre eux, où Rocinante sonda son frère à la recherche de la moindre réaction. Mais rien, c'était comme si...

— Wow, murmura-t-il avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

Comme si Doflamingo ne comprenait même pas la blague.

— C'est presque adorable, avoua-t-il non sans être légèrement abasourdi.

Cette fois, une veine gonfla immédiatement sur le front de Doflamingo et son visage se crispa. Derrière son irritation et sa colère évidentes, Rocinante y décela malgré tout une note d'incompréhension. Cela n'était en rien surprenant, certainement pas pour Rocinante en tout cas qui était tout de même épaté d'utiliser le mot « adorable » pour définir Donquixote Doflamingo. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde pour l'avoir trouvé adorable un jour et c'était sans aucun doute ce qui rendait Doflamingo si furieux.

Rocinante, lui, sourit d'un sourire doux qui se teinta d'une tristesse sourde quand il réalisa que le visage qu'il tentait de dépeindre dans son esprit devenait de plus en plus flou chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Mais il se reprit aussitôt, penser à Mère était, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, un jeu bien trop dangereux auquel il ne devait pas se risquer parce que Doffy aussi était le fils de Mère.

x

* * *

x

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, positif ou non, c'est ma petite drogue à moi._


	5. Partie 05

**Disclaimers :** One Piece est toujours l'œuvre sublime de Goda. Control, c'est Halsey. Et le prompt, la bêta, toussa, c'est Grise.

 **Note :** Aye Aye ! C'est l'heure de la cinquième partie mais avant : encore et toujours, mille mercis à Illheart, A sushi, sairakazanki, Misstykata, Loecho, Ahnyia, Miss Macaronii, PerigrinTouque, Blue, Kiltera-Tissesort et Grise pour vos merveilleuses reviews ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard, absolument monstrueux par ailleurs, même si je n'avais pas forcément annoncé de rythme de publi précis. Je m'excuse surtout auprès de ceux qui lisent aussi la fic de Grise parce que Grise est géniale comme ça, et elle ne m'a pas laissée sur la touche et m'a aidé à me relever. Je ne vous promets pas que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais parce que... parce que la vie, tout simplement, mais j'espère quand même que vous me pardonnez cette longue attente et que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle partie qui a demandé de nombreuses réécritures.

 _(La RàR guest ni-vue, ni connue)_  
 _A sushi_ ; Fichtre, je crois que c'était plus neuf minutes que neuf heures ! Merci merci merci ! Je ne pensais franchement pas recevoir une review aussi vite, tu n'imagines pas comme cela m'a fait plaisir. J'essaye un peu de montrer une autre facette de Doffy, et je suis contente que cela fonctionne si bien. (Le pdv de Roci aide beaucoup, ceci dit ! J'étais aussi épatée et fière que Roci quand j'ai pu caser le mot « adorable » pour Doffy. Dans une fic tout du moins, car dans mon cerveau c'est désespérément facile de le faire.) Merci aussi pour tes encouragements, c'est ce genre de reviews qui donnent du baume au cœur et alimente la machine à inspiration ! (Même si on dirait pas vraiment comme ça... Mais je jure que c'est vrai !)  
 _Blue_ ; Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que Control a de nouveaux lecteurs ! :D J'espère que la suite continuera d'être aussi plaisante pour toi à lire !

 **WARNING :** Fuyez pauvres fous !

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Control_

 **Partie 05**

* * *

x

Doflamingo s'étira après avoir fermé derrière lui la porte de sa cabine et il observa les épais nuages gris, presque noirs, qui se formaient petit à petit au-dessus d'eux. Ce n'était pas forcément mauvais signe : un peu de vent ferait du bien à la marche du bateau, nota-t-il distraitement, sans aller plus loin car son esprit n'était actuellement pas disposé à établir une prédiction météorologique plus poussée.

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers son petit frère, avec l'obstination d'une boussole cassée et pointant le sud. Rocinante se remettait, ce qui était une bonne chose. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était qu'il restait encore trop faible et que Doflamingo devait prendre une décision.

Il s'était assuré avec soin d'attribuer à son cher frère le moins de confort possible, juste assez pour que ce dernier puisse survivre. Hélas, il devait admettre que cela s'était finalement retourné contre lui et que, de plus, Rocinante lui demandait beaucoup trop de temps.

Aussi informative qu'avait pu être sa poussée de fièvre, Doflamingo ne pouvait se permettre de perdre à nouveau plusieurs jours simplement parce qu'il était dans l'obligation de surveiller de près et sa santé et ses petites révélations.

Sengoku, Kuzan, Tsuru... Voilà qui ce traître appelait dans ses délires fiévreux. Des noms prestigieux, vraiment, et avec lesquels son cher petit frère semblait pousser loin les relations. Oh, bien sûr, Doflamingo ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il le réclame lui. Il l'aurait détesté, d'ailleurs, s'entendre réclamer par celui qui l'avait trahi, mais au moins Père, Mère…

Était-il le seul finalement à se soucier de leur lien de sang ?

Mais il n'allait pas revenir sur le sujet. Cela l'agaçait et Doflamingo était arrivé à bout de sa maigre patience.

Pourtant, il avait dû prendre une décision : celle de ne pas renvoyer ce chien sur sa paillasse mais, au contraire, d'améliorer substantiellement son confort. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais il savait que certains sacrifices étaient parfois nécessaires pour arriver à ses fins et, à l'heure actuelle, ils devenaient malheureusement vitaux. Littéralement. Et ce, autant pour Rocinante que pour l'état de ses propres nerfs car Doflamingo ne pourrait pas éternellement noyer sa frustration dans l'alcool. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ses réserves de vin, elles, n'étaient pas éternelles.

Ainsi, Rocinante était encore dans son lit, entre ses draps, où il s'était encore endormi car être un emmerdeur réclamait visiblement beaucoup d'énergie et son petit frère avait montré un incroyable talent en la matière. Lui-même n'était pas un gros dormeur, il pouvait se contenter de courtes siestes quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, il devait avouer que l'idée de se vautrer dans son lit et de dormir plus de trois heures consécutives lui semblait terriblement tentante.

Sauf que cela ne lui était plus possible.

C'était possible, dans l'absolu, car le lit, fait sur mesure, était assez vaste pour l'accueillir en plus de son visiteur inopportun, mais pas sans qu'ils se touchent. Or, même si ce dernier devait à son attentionné grand frère une hygiène sommaire, ça ne l'empêchait pas de puer la maladie et la transpiration. Rocinante puait, son lit puait, sa cabine puait et cela dégoûtait profondément Doflamingo.

Il avait la sensation d'être en perpétuel besoin de douche. De douches longues et brûlantes où il pourrait racler de sa peau cette odeur collante et nauséabonde. Par chance, il y avait quelques vêtements secs à lui dans le petit placard que Jora baptisait du pompeux nom de buanderie, et il s'en empara avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour une douche qui ne fut ni tout à fait aussi longue ni aussi chaude que ce qu'il aurait voulu mais qui lui laissa tout de même une agréable sensation de bien-être.

En sortant, il s'apprêta à se rendre vers les communs mais il s'arrêta en chemin en entendant, à la proue du navire, les cris et les rires des enfants qui lui firent changer d'avis.

Doflamingo n'était pas en train d'éviter ses exécutifs, loin de là. Donquixote Doflamingo n'évitait jamais rien ni personne. C'était juste qu'il avait momentanément perdu l'envie d'interagir avec eux. Et pour cause, il savait parfaitement que la discussion tournerait forcément autour de Rocinante. Doflamingo avait assez vu son frère pour, en plus, parler de lui.

Au moins, au milieu des enfants, il était à peu près convaincu de trouver une certaine paix d'esprit. Non pas que ces petits chieurs ne soient pas capables de questions encore plus gênantes et intrusives que des adultes mais ils avaient compris que le sujet de Rocinante était tabou et ils l'évitaient avec ce qui aurait pu ressembler à du tact si ce n'avait pas été juste un instinct de survie.

Il réquisitionna la chaise-longue de Diamante et s'y laissa tomber, avec une nonchalance qui n'était pas sans grâce. Sans interrompre son jeu, qui consistait à viser les poissons volants du bout d'une jambe transformée en canon, Baby 5 se mit immédiatement à lui parler tandis que Buffalo approuvait de vigoureux hochements de tête. Doflamingo écoutait sans entendre.

Cela aurait paru curieux à bien des gens, mais Doflamingo aimait les enfants. Il aimait le chaos qu'ils engendraient, car il était toujours en faveur du chaos tant qu'il pouvait le diriger du bout de ses fils. Il y avait surtout en eux une espèce de pureté, comme pouvait l'être la toile vierge d'un tableau. Les enfants étaient avides de tout savoir et de tout voir, parce qu'ils ne savaient rien et n'avaient rien vu. En leur donnant les bonnes informations, en les guidant et en les éduquant comme il convenait, il devenait facile de les modeler pour en faire ce qu'on voulait.

De plus, ils l'admiraient et ne manquaient jamais une occasion d'essayer de faire leurs preuves à ses yeux, s'appliquant toujours plus quand leur Jeune Maître les observait.

Ils l'aimaient malgré la peur qu'il leur inspirait, et c'était peut-être ce que recherchait le plus Doflamingo, non pas la puissance et la capacité de régner absolument sur leurs esprits mais être entourés de personnes qui seraient incapables de le trahir. Une famille.

Insensiblement, ses pensées convergèrent vers ce petit rat de Flevance. Est-ce que lui aussi avait rêvé d'une famille, de quelqu'un à aimer ? Est-ce que, finalement, il n'avait pas vu que le gamin lui ressemblait à ce point-là ?

Comment Rocinante avait-il pu trouver si facilement la faille et s'y faufiler pour retourner ce sale mioche contre lui ?

Au milieu de ses réflexions, un petit monstre en grenouillère rose en avait profité pour grimper le long de sa jambe et pour s'installer confortablement sur sa cuisse. Sa tétine pendait de ses lèvres, le caoutchouc commençant à se déchirer là où ses dents s'aiguisaient. Avec ses cheveux blonds et son petit sourire tranquille, il avait presque l'air d'un bambin normal mais il suffit à Doflamingo de plonger son regard dans celui de Dellinger pour que cette pensée disparaisse : il n'y avait aucune peur dans ces deux grands yeux ronds, aucune révérence ni aucune reconnaissance. C'était juste un bambin, en quête de nourriture et de bras dans lesquels se blottir confortablement. Il n'y avait pas chez Dellinger cet air naïf et innocent qu'ont toujours les enfants les plus jeunes, juste l'instinct d'un prédateur qui en rencontre un autre mais qui sait qu'on ne lui fera rien. Avec un sourire rempli d'indulgence, Doflamingo lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Non, décidément, il n'y avait eu de faille chez Law que parce que Law était déficient depuis le début. Doflamingo faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ces jeunes créatures. Il laissa le bambin s'installer comme bon lui semblait et celui-ci se pelotonna habilement contre son ventre sans que les cornes sur sa tête ou l'aileron dans son dos ne soient une seule fois dans le chemin.

D'une façon surprenante, c'était presque apaisant de sentir le corps de Dellinger se soulever à chaque respiration, une respiration intense d'enfant en bonne santé, dormant comme un bienheureux. Il pouvait le sentir aussi à travers son Haki de l'Observation, cette sensation de bien-être et de sécurité qui aurait presque pu être contagieuse.

Le fait qu'il venait de douter de lui, de remettre en question les bases de sa famille percuta alors Doflamingo et cela réveilla cette rage sourde qu'il contenait mal en lui depuis plusieurs jours.

Décidément, même quand il n'était pas là, Rocinante continuait de lui porter sur le système.

.

Doflamingo mangea à table, entouré de sa famille, et il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait quasiment plus fait depuis que l'état de Rocinante s'était aggravé. Il savoura cet instant à ce qu'il considérait être sa juste valeur.

Il aimait sentir toute sa famille autour de lui, en chair et en os. Bien sûr, ils étaient toujours avec lui, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, leur présence faisant trembler d'invisibles fils éternellement reliés à chacun d'entre eux, mais c'était une toute autre sensation de les voir, de les entendre.

Aucun d'entre eux, sauf peut-être Trebol mais il n'en avait soufflé mot, n'étaient au courant de cette chaîne invisible qui les reliaient à leur maître à tout moment. C'était pour mieux les contrôler, aurait dit Doflamingo si on le lui avait demandé, avec nonchalance et sans affectation, parce que c'était quelque chose de normal pour lui que d'être en contrôle.

Ce qu'il n'aurait pas avoué, pas même à lui-même, c'était que c'était aussi pour les protéger. D'intangibles, et pourtant incassables, lignes de vie qui, en permanence, lui permettait de les atteindre et de les sortir du péril, ce qui sur un bateau, avec cette cargaison d'enclumes qu'ils étaient tous à l'exception de Lao G, pouvaient se révéler plus qu'utile.

Pour une fois, il avait Dellinger sur les genoux. Personne ne fit aucune remarque sur le sujet. Cela arrivait de temps en temps, des vagues coup de caprices où le terrible pirate s'amusait à donner la becquée au petit être. Avec une nature aussi sauvage que celle de Dellinger, il n'était pas forcément inutile de lui rappeler qui était la main qui le nourrissait. Cela n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé le nourrisson sur le bord d'une plage sale où la mer régurgitait tous les déchets qu'on pouvait lui lancer.

À la fin du repas, Señor Pink et Gladius, qui étaient de corvée de plonge, se mirent à débarrasser la table rapidement et efficacement.

— Jora, l'appela Doflamingo alors qu'elle allait sortir de la pièce, sentant sans doute que le Jeune Maître et ses subordonnés les plus directs devaient discuter.

Il lui tendit le bambin endormi et elle s'éclipsa en emportant l'enfant sans que celui-ci n'ouvrit même un oeil pendant l'opération.

— Lao G, va me préparer un bol, ordonna-t-il à l'homme qui allait sortir à sa suite.

Plus de précisions n'étaient pas nécessaire.

— Tu continues de lui faire ingurgiter cette merde ? lui demanda Diamante avec un rire mauvais en se réjouissant de cette idée.

Doflamingo laissa un sourire méchant étirer ses lèvres.

— Évidemment, répliqua-t-il, pour qui tu me prends ?

Diamante éclata de rire, le plat de sa main frappant la table : tout ça n'était qu'une bonne blague pour lui. Pica et Trebol ne manifestaient, eux, aucun amusement.

Doflamingo songeait à la décision qu'il avait pris plus tôt. Il allait aussi devoir revoir le menu de son petit frère.

— Doffy, il faut qu'on parle, dit soudain Trebol, au moment où Lao G revenait très opportunément de la cambuse avec un bol de bouillie chaude.

— Plus tard, fit le blond, avec un geste de la main et en se levant.

 _Le plus tard possible._

.

Rocinante ne fit aucune remarque sur le mauvais goût de la bouillie que Doflamingo lui faisait de nouveau manger. Ce dernier pouvait lire son dégoût dans ses yeux encore brumeux mais le captif restait silencieux à ce sujet. Et uniquement à ce sujet.

— Alors quoi, tu fais pas la mouette ? C'est pour Roci, le bon miam miam ! Mince, tu n'es pas doué, et puis tu fais une de ces tronches… Heureusement que le bébé que tu as à bord c'est Dellinger parce que n'importe quel autre, tu lui ferais peur, lui déclara-t-il entre deux bouchées, pouffant comme le sale gamin qu'il n'était plus mais qu'il s'appliquait à être.

Doflamingo ne réagit pas et le fit taire en lui enfonçant la cuillère dans la bouche d'un geste plus brusque que les précédents. Rocinante s'étouffa à moitié et il toussa un instant. Puisse-t-il s'étouffer avec et en crever cette fois.

Le repas administré au grand malade, que sa crise de toux semblait avoir laissé momentanément sur le carreau, Doflamingo ne s'attarda pas dans la cabine et retourna sur le pont. Il entendit la voix de Diamante qui riait fort à cause d'une victoire aux cartes. Il se dirigea plutôt vers la proue, envoyant les enfants jouer ailleurs, et là, après un coup d'oeil méfiant au ciel, il se laissa aller à une sieste méritée.

.

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'il avait pris l'habitude de réquisitionner la chaise-longue de Diamante, il fut tiré de sa demi-torpeur par un cri :

— Hé ! Hééé ! Doffy ! l'interpellait Trebol depuis le nid de pie avec une excitation palpable dans la voix, laissant traîner le « o » de Doffy plus longtemps que d'habitude. L'île est en vue ! L'île est en vue !

Doflamingo rejoignit en un éclair l'homme-mucus et lui prit la longue-vue qu'il tenait dans les mains. À l'œil de Doflamingo, ce n'était encore qu'un point dans l'horizon, mais l'île était là. Ils allaient enfin arriver à leur quartier général, rassembler ce qui restait encore sur place et continuer leur route vers Red Line.

À cette nouvelle, ce fut comme si on ôtait un poids des épaules de Doflamingo : cela faisait tant de jours que la situation semblait stagner, depuis la trahison de Rocinante et sa résurrection inattendue.

Mais non, les choses avançaient et un immense sourire dévora son visage alors que son regard se portait au-delà de la figure de proue de la Dulcinea.

x

* * *

x

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! (En espérant qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un O_O)_  
 _Je dois avouer que j'ai eu le même sourire manique de Doffy quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais venue à bout de ce chapitre car il n'était pas le seul à avoir l'impression que l'histoire était en train de stagner. Et je commençais sérieusement à désespérer._  
 _N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser vos avis, vous savez qu'ils sont tous pris avec le plus grand plaisir !_

 _Ah, et une petite précision : « Dulcinea » n'est absolument pas le nom canon du navire de la DF, car le navire n'a visiblement pas de nom dévoilé, à ma plus grande peine. J'ai donc été chercher l'inspiration à la source, du côté de Cervantes, donc, et voilà. Dulcinea._  
 _(Vous devriez chercher qui est Rocinante, d'ailleurs, ça vaut le détour.)_


	6. Partie 06

**Disclaimers :** One Piece est toujours l'œuvre sublime de Goda. Control, c'est Halsey. Et le prompt, la bêta, toussa, c'est Grise.

 **Note :** Bonjoir ! Youhou, me revoici pour la partie six ! Mais avant, hein, comme d'hab : merci merci merci à Misstykata, A sushi, Grise, Illheart et Miss Macaronii pour vos reviews ! Bon, j'ai encore mis plus de deux semaines pour poster une suite mais y'a du progrès par rapport à la dernière fois, non ? ... C'est certainement parce que ce chapitre est encore plus court que le précédent, et j'assume complètement. Et vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin, je suppose. Mais trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire cette nouvelle partie !

 _(La RàR guest ni-vue, ni connue)_  
A sushi ; Tes reviews sont toujours adorables, je ne te remercierai jamais assez ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir revu aussi rapidement sur cette nouvelle partie après avoir mis autant de temps pour la poster. Franchement, merci pour ça. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais ça fait chaud au cœur. J'ai réécrit cette partie cinq de nombreuses fois et...avant d'y arriver, je tournais vraiment en rond sans parvenir à trouver quelque chose qui me convenait et qui convenait à l'histoire. J'ai le plan général de l'histoire, bien sûr, mais j'aime que chaque chapitre forme un tout également, d'où mon impression que cela stagnait. Je suis super contente que tu ais apprécié le rapport entre Doffy et le reste de la DF. C'est la fondation même du personnage, selon moi, et donc cela me tenait à cœur de le mettre en avant.

 **WARNING :** Fuyez pauvres fous !

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Control_

 **Partie 06**

* * *

x

Le débarquement avait été épouvantable.

Cela avait été de nuit, sous une pluie torrentielle et par un froid glacial. Et Rocinante avait été transporté dans les bras de Pica.

Il n'était pas sûr de se remettre de ce traumatisme un jour. Il avait bien tenté d'alléger l'atmosphère en proposant d'embrasser son prince charmant pour le remercier mais ni lui ni Doflamingo n'avaient réagi à sa blague et c'était juste triste.

Ce qui était triste également, ou plutôt effrayant, c'était que Rocinante n'avait absolument aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis Minions ni même d'où ils se trouvaient.

Pendant son transport, il avait tenté de repérer le moindre détail pouvant lui indiquer leur position, mais il avait fait trop sombre et la pluie avait été trop violente pour y parvenir.

Tout ce dont il pouvait être certain, c'était qu'il s'agissait certainement d'une île où les marines ne mettaient pas leur nez, parce qu'il y en avait encore beaucoup malheureusement. Doffy n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup prospecter pour trouver ce genre d'îles ; il y avait un pion dans son jeu que Rocinante ne devait surtout pas oublier : Vergo.

Ses observations ne devaient pourtant pas le mener à une évasion. Sans blague, c'était tout simplement impossible et il en était parfaitement conscient : au meilleur de sa forme, il ne faisait déjà pas le poids face à son frère, alors qu'en serait-il en l'état pitoyable dans lequel il était encore ? C'était à peine s'il arrivait à rester éveillé plusieurs heures d'affilée.

Pourtant, il lui restait toujours une autre sorte de fuite. Mais il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir le temps de faire quoique ce soit sans que Doflamingo ne capte ses mouvements. Non, pas même mettre fin à sa propre vie.

La plupart du temps, Rocinante s'efforçait de rester immobile. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore en mer et que Doflamingo avait visiblement décidé de lui laisser son lit, le marine s'était efforcé de découvrir quels mouvements il pouvait faire sans attirer l'attention de son frère. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que Doflamingo avait prévu pour lui une fois qu'il irait mieux, alors Rocinante préférait cacher au maximum l'amélioration de son état. Même si cette décision était à double tranchant, car rester éveillé sans pouvoir bouger librement permettait à son esprit d'errer sur des pensées qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

Rocinante s'accrochait, autant que possible. Son esprit ne devait pas lâcher, il devait rester fort car il avait bien conscience que sa bonne humeur était sa seule arme contre Doflamingo.

Rocinante arrivait malgré tout à garder quelques petits moments de distraction, même si cela lui explosait systématiquement à la figure. Enfin, si la colère de son frère se retournait contre lui, ça ne faisait rien, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait supporter, qu'il acceptait même. Néanmoins, il devait rester prudent. Sur le navire, il n'y avait eu personne d'autre que lui et cet équipage auquel Rocinante n'accordait pas vraiment d'importance et son cher frère beaucoup trop. Mais à présent, ils étaient sur une île, et Rocinante n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter qu'un innocent paie à sa place parce qu'il avait décidé de se distraire un peu.

Ceci dit, depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué, Doflamingo avec qui il avait vécu jusque là en une étroite et nauséeuse cohabitation n'apparaissait plus si souvent, et petit à petit un ennemi qui n'était pas moins terrible et destructeur avait fait son entrée : l'ennui, qui l'assommait comme une massue et érodait sa résistance. Il avait beau tenter toute sortes de jeux mentaux, réciter des chansons ou des poèmes appris dans son enfance, inventer des histoires, le temps passait avec une lenteur affreuse.

Le temps était justement un de ses autres soucis. Il en avait perdu toute notion et il savait que c'était quelque chose de très dangereux dans sa situation. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait abandonné Law à son sort. Le nombre de bouteilles vides qui s'accumulaient dans la cabine et la vie rythmée sur le navire lui avait permis d'établir une vague estimation.

Malgré le bruit qui régnait toujours sur un navire, il avait pu capter le son de la cloche de quart. En effet, même hors des eaux troubles de Grand Line, la navigation n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère et Doflamingo le savait parfaitement. Cependant, même si la cloche était sonnée, cela ne lui avait pas suffit à se faire une idée tout à fait précise. En premier lieu, parce qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres sons sur un navire, surtout avec de si nombreuses vies à bord. Il y avait aussi le mugissement du vent dans les voiles, le grincement des poulies, le craquement du bois du vaisseau, le grondement de la mer elle-même. Et puis en second lieu, il y avait ses heures de sommeil erratiques entrecoupées de délires dont il sortait incapable de savoir si une heure ou une semaine s'était écoulée pendant son inconscience.

De ce fait, Rocinante n'avait jamais pu établir une chronologie précise. Au mieux, il avait pu savoir à peu près quelle heure de la journée il était. Les choses ne s'étaient pas franchement améliorées depuis qu'il était tout seul dans cette pièce vide et silencieuse.

Déjà, il n'y avait plus de cloche de quart. Il y avait bien une fenêtre dans la pièce dans laquelle il était installé, mais son étroitesse, son orientation et de solides barreaux l'empêchaient de suivre la course du soleil et de se guider selon les ombres. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps il dormait, et il se défiait de son corps et de son esprit fatigué. Doflamingo venait bien de temps à autres, mais ses visites se faisaient de plus en plus rares et Rocinante avait deviné sans peine que son frère s'efforçait de venir n'importe quand pour l'empêcher de se créer une sensation de rythme.

Mais ça, Rocinante s'y était attendu. Après tout, c'était une manœuvre rudimentaire quand il s'agissait de briser un captif, en particulier quand on voulait lui soutirer des informations. Rocinante lui-même était loin d'y être étranger, même si cela avait été fait au nom de la Justice.

Rocinante sentit son cœur s'alourdir dans sa poitrine à cette pensée alors que l'image de Sengoku se dessinait dans son esprit. Il la chassa aussitôt, avec férocité et détermination.

Enfin, bien sûr, surtout, il y avait les murs.

Il y avait cette pièce dont il avait appris par coeur les moindres détails, et certainement toute cette satanée baraque, faite de pierre, ces mêmes pierres avec lesquelles Pica ne faisait qu'un.

La terreur et l'angoisse que pouvait lui inspirer le pouvoir de Pica n'était rien de nouveau, mais ajoutés à tous ces paramètres, Rocinante en devenait presque paranoïaque. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les murs, de compter chaque dalle à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait pour voir si les murs ou le plafond avaient bougé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Parfois, l'idée l'obsédait tellement qu'il ne savait pas s'il voyait réellement deux yeux marrons le fixer, ou si ce n'était que le fruit de son esprit paniqué.

Pica et son air simplet, Pica et sa voix si ridiculement aiguë, Pica qui provoquait l'hilarité de tous et que Doflamingo protégeait avec férocité. Pica, qui avait fini par ne plus parler. Pica, auquel personne ne faisait jamais attention. Pica, si discret, si dangereux.

Rocinante était dans un de ces moments de panique, sentant ses entrailles se tordre dans son ventre et l'angoisse le saisissant avec violence lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, le battant en bois claquant contre le mur. Il sursauta.

L'immense silhouette de Doflamingo pénétra dans la pièce, suivie de près par Pica qui déposa une immense cuve au milieu de la pièce. C'était l'heure de se laver, devina-t-il. Et il était aussi tant de peaufiner son jeu d'acteur.

— J'ai faim, dit-il. Et j'ai envie de pisser, et certainement de chier aussi. Tu comptes me laisser faire tout ça comme un grand au bout d'un moment ou tu prends plaisir à jouer à la poupée ? Non parce que si tu veux que je crève d'une occlusion intestinale, on est sur la bonne voie.

Doflamingo tourna la tête vers lui. Rocinante pouffa de rire.

— Tu essayes de me fusiller du regard ? Tu te rappelles que tu as des lunettes, n'est-ce pas ?

En un mouvement de main de la part de Doflamingo, tous les fils accrochés au plus jeune furent tirés et il serra les dents sous le coup de la douleur. Néanmoins, il prit sur lui et se mit à rire.

— Ou alors c'est pour le plaisir de me déshabiller ?

Pica, qui était en train de se relever dans le dos de Doflamingo, se stoppa et jeta un œil à Rocinante. Ce dernier réprima un frisson d'angoisse et ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un grand sourire avant de faire un clin d'œil à son frère.

Doflamingo ne réagit pas, ni à son allusion, ni à Pica qui avait finalement quitté la pièce. Il força Rocinante à se redresser du bout de ses fils et il commença à lui ôter vêtements et pansements, détaillant son corps avec une froideur clinique, analysant chaque blessure. Rocinante se crispait à chaque fois qu'il sentait les doigts de son frère passer sur sa peau, sur chaque cicatrice.

Elles ne lui faisaient plus mal, plus vraiment. Rien d'inhabituel depuis ces quinze dernières années. Mais Doflamingo ne semblait pas pressé de passer à la torture physique. Peut-être l'avait-il fait, mais Rocinante ne s'en souvenait pas et c'était avant la terrible fièvre qui avait poussé son frère à lui céder un lit duquel il ne l'avait pas chassé quand il avait commencé à aller mieux. C'était là que Rocinante avait décidé de faire traîner les choses pour voir où elles allaient mener.

Le marine se laissa docilement faire, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix à l'heure actuelle. Une certaine routine s'était installée, ce qui ne retirait rien à l'horreur de sa situation. Bien au contraire. Rocinante pensait que le jour où il se résignerait à l'inacceptable, ce serait le début de la fin.

Doflamingo terminait de laver son dos quand du boucan se fit entendre dans le couloir, comme des pas précipités, et on ne tarda pas à frapper à la porte.

— Doffy ! Ça y est, il est revenu !

Doflamingo stoppa ses gestes en entendant la voix de Diamante de l'autre côté de la porte et Rocinante le sentit bouger derrière lui, se tournant certainement vers la porte. De qui pouvait-il bien parler ?

— Où est-il ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.

Rocinante écouta avec attention et il tenta de bouger pour voir son frère, en quête d'indices, mais celui-ci le maintint pour l'en empêcher. Rocinante avait l'impression que tout son corps se pétrifiait. Non, cela ne pouvait pas...

— Dans le salon, il a dit qu'il voulait te parler. Ce sont les seuls mots qu'il a décrochés.

Non...

— Vraiment ?

Rocinante ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il pouvait entendre le sourire affreux qui se dessinait sur le visage de son frère alors que ses doigts se faisaient plus fermes autour de son épaule.

— Non, souffla-t-il à voix haute sans même s'en rendre compte, sa gorge se nouant et les larmes lui remontant aux yeux. Non...

Doflamingo se mit à rire derrière lui, de ce rire méchant et satisfait qui glaçait le sang, le plongeant au coeur d'un cauchemar éveillé. Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement et sa respiration se fit plus erratique.

— Faites-le patienter le temps que j'arrive, et assurez-vous qu'il n'aille nulle part, surtout.

— Okay, Doffy.

Rocinante n'entendit pas les pas de Diamante qui s'éloignaient, les ricanements de plus en plus fous de son frère résonnant dans ses oreilles. Ce dernier attrapa son visage entre ses doigts et se rapprocha tout près de lui. Son haleine empestait l'alcool.

— Oh, mais que t'arrive-t-il, petit frère ? lui sussura-t-il.

Rocinante fut incapable de répondre alors que sa vue se brouillait de larmes.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.

 _Law._

x

* * *

x

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _*s'en va avec un rire démoniaque*_

 _(N'oubliez quand même pas de me donner votre avis !)_


	7. Partie 07

**Disclaimers :** One Piece est toujours l'œuvre sublime de Goda. Control, c'est Halsey. Et le prompt, la bêta, toussa, c'est ma merveilleuse Grise.

 **Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Je suis encore en retard, mais je suis quand même de retour pour cette septième partie ! Pour me faire pardonner, elle est plus longue que la précédente ! Et, comme toujours, encore merci à Miss Macaronii, Misstykata, Illheart, Aurore **D** Heart, Sushi, ChocOlive Flamous et Grise pour vos reviews. Même si je me répète à chaque fois comme une vraie petite grand-mère, j'adore vous lire et vous répondre.

 _(La RàR guest ni-vue, ni connue)_  
Sushi ; Déjà, non, s'il te plaît c'est à moi de te remercier de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre depuis que tu as commencé à lire parce que, vraiment, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir, c'est un pur bonheur et c'est vraiment une source de motivation incroyable. Je suis aussi ravie de savoir que Control t'ait aidé à traverser cette épreuve intense qu'est le bac et j'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour toi.  
Pour les dialogues... Hahaha, je t'avoue que je suis la première à me marrer quand je les rédige. (Et j'avoue que, parfois, toute une scène est créée dans l'unique but de caser une réplique. Je suis timbrée à ce point !) Pour l'histoire, j'essaye... j'essaye ! Je sais globalement où je vais, ce qui aide énormément et ce qui me permet d'étoffer certains passages pour y glisser des indices.  
Si cela peut te rassurer : Roci me fait mal au cœur mais Doffy me fascine aussi... Donc je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'on est étrange toutes les deux ! :D (Et je suis juste extatique parce que cet effet est totalement l'effet voulu. ;))  
Je ne pensais pas que Pica ferait autant mouche, ce que j'adore en tout point d'ailleurs. Au final, au niveau de la personnalité, c'est vraiment l'exécutif de la DF qui a été le plus mis en retrait dans OP même si Oda nous a filé tout plein d'indices.  
Et enfin... Law, ah, c'était si tentant... si tentant... Hahaha, mais je vais m'arrêter de blablater parce que, fichtre, cette réponse est déjà monstrueuse mais je ne le répéterai jamais assez : merci merci MERCI !

 **WARNING :** Fuyez pauvres fous !

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Control_

 **Partie 07**

* * *

x

Doflamingo riait alors qu'il sentait son frère plonger dans l'angoisse et l'horreur.

Il riait de ce rire dément qui le prenait quand tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était de détruire, détruire, _détruire_.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent doucement autour de la nuque pâle de Rocinante qui s'était affinée et presque affaissée au fil des jours, les muscles fondant petit à petit pour nourrir ce corps abîmé qui cherchait à se reconstruire.

Il pourrait le détruire si facilement, s'il le voulait. Détruire ce marine déguisé en traître, détruire ce traître déguisé en frère, détruire, en brisant sa nuque, cet être autrefois si puissant et aujourd'hui si fragile.

Mais Doflamingo n'avait plus de temps à accorder à Rocinante, il avait une situation bien plus urgente à gérer.

La terreur et la panique n'avaient jamais rendu son frère aussi soumis et silencieux, lui donnant l'impression de manipuler un cadavre, ce qui permit à Doflamingo d'en terminer au plus vite.

Lorsqu'il était ainsi, le laver était presque un plaisir.

.

Quand Doflamingo arriva devant son bureau, il vit le visage de Pica ressortir du mur.

— Rien à signaler ?

Pica secoua la tête, faisant onduler la paroi tout autour.

— Bien, je m'en occupe.

Cette fois, Pica acquiesça et son visage se fondit de nouveau dans la pierre. Doflamingo attendit un instant, sentant la présence de Pica s'éloigner et il entra brusquement dans la pièce. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et son regard se posa immédiatement sur la source du problème actuel. Problème qui n'était ni petit, ni malade, et qui n'avait pas mangé l'Ope Ope no Mi récemment. Non, ce problème n'avait d'autre forme que celle de Señor Pink.

Señor Pink, qui était parti sans dire un mot alors que Doflamingo avait été catégorique, qu'il avait donné ses ordres et qu'ils devaient quitter la base au plus vite.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et il se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol en renversant l'immense canapé. À la lueur du lustre, on pouvait voir briller les fils tendus entre ses doigts écartés au-dessus de la tête de l'homme.

— Où étais-tu passé ? siffla-t-il avec férocité.

Cependant, les lunettes de Señor Pink avaient volé dans la collision et Doflamingo finit par croiser son regard. Ses yeux cernés étaient rouges et gonflés, comme quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup pleuré et peu dormi. Enfin, alors que sa fureur commençait à se calmer face à ce spectacle, Doflamingo sentit la détresse et la tristesse que ressentait son subordonné. C'était même tout ce qu'il ressentait, formant une spirale de douleur où la peur et l'inquiétude de ce qui pouvait lui arriver n'avait pas sa place.

Cela ressemblait presque à du deuil.

Du deuil, dans sa famille. C'était absurde. Comment est-ce qu'un membre de la Donquixote Family pouvait être en deuil ?

Doflamingo se releva et si ses fils claquèrent dans l'air, ce ne fut que pour redresser le canapé et le replacer correctement. Puis il posa sur la table basse un cendrier ainsi que deux verres avec une bouteille de whisky de contrebande.

— Parle, ordonna-t-il en versant l'alcool dans les deux verres après avoir pris place dans un des fauteuils.

Señor Pink tenta d'allumer la cigarette qui pendait à ses lèvres, sans se rendre compte tout de suite que celle-ci était brisée. Quand il le remarqua, il fronça les sourcils et la jeta dans le cendrier avant d'en sortir une autre du paquet rangé dans sa poche. Puis, il prit une longue bouffée de tabac. Le nuage de fumée se répandit dans l'air en même temps que son odeur nauséabonde.

Il prenait son temps. Doflamingo n'aurait jamais eu la patience d'attendre en temps normal mais cette douleur sourde et constante, comme une plaie vive, qui émanait de l'homme, lui disait assez qu'il ne servirait à rien de le brusquer. C'était infiniment dérangeant : Señor Pink souffrait tant qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui.

— J'aimerais rester ici un peu plus longtemps, annonça-t-il en remarquant juste à temps la cendre chaude qui manquait de tomber sur sa main.

— Je ne pense pas que tu puisses me demander quoi que ce soit, répliqua Doflamingo, d'une voix froide et sans appel.

Señor Pink hocha la tête et continua de fumer sa cigarette en fixant la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche et de ses narines, contemplatif.

— Mon fils est mort, lâcha-t-il finalement, de but en blanc. Gimlet est mort.

Sa voix se brisa en disant ces derniers mots et ses dents se crispèrent sur le filtre de sa cigarette. Il déglutit difficilement, ravalant sans doute un sanglot comme si cela suffisait pour ravaler son chagrin et le faire disparaître.

Doflamingo avança à nouveau le verre vers lui mais Señor Pink n'y prêta aucune attention.

— Ton fils ? demanda-t-il avant d'ajouter d'une voix soigneusement neutre : je n'étais pas au courant.

Señor Pink prit une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine d'un geste absent, automatique.

— Et la mère ? questionna Doflamingo.

— Elle est à l'hôpital.

Alors il y avait une mère. Merde, voilà qui était déjà plus problématique. Doflamingo s'adossa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et croisa les jambes en reposant sa cheville sur sa cuisse.

— Et si tu m'expliquais tout depuis le début, proposa-t-il en faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre.

Señor Pink obéit. Il lui raconta comment il avait rencontré la jeune femme, Russian, trois ans plus tôt quand Doflamingo envoyait régulièrement ses hommes prospecter dans tout North Blue. Il lui parla la haine qu'elle vouait aux pirates, toute cette double vie qu'il s'était construit pour gagner le cœur de la jeune femme, leur mariage, leur enfant. Puis, il termina par son retour, la terrible nouvelle et l'accident de son épouse ainsi que de son état actuel.

— Tu savais qu'on ne resterait pas éternellement dans North Blue, dit alors Doflamingo en se servant un nouveau verre. Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ?

Señor Pink chercha une nouvelle cigarette mais le paquet était vide et il l'écrasa entre ses doigts, certainement pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.

— Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il finalement avec une sincérité qui sembla le troubler.

Doflamingo, lui, trouvait cela décevant.

Señor Pink était un homme brillant, qui avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande intelligence. Doflamingo ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu agir aussi stupidement, c'était comme s'il n'avait même pas réfléchi à la question avant que Doflamingo ne la lui pose. Comme s'il n'avait même pas envisagé de vivre autrement et avait cru pouvoir naviguer ainsi d'une vie à l'autre pour toujours.

Doflamingo vida son verre en une gorgée et se leva pour aller jusqu'à son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Doflamingo ne fumait pas, mais il s'était habitué à toujours avoir du tabac à portée de main à cause de cette irritante manie que Señor Pink partageait avec Rocinante.

Doflamingo contempla un instant le contenu de son tiroir, où se mêlaient à du papier à lettre personnalisé et à des balles, un petit pot de baume pour brûlures et un carnet à couverture noire où son frère avait l'habitude d'écrire, et il se demanda si, à un moment donné, son bureau n'était pas aussi devenu celui du traître.

Et la réponse était simple et platement évidente : si, bien sûr que si. Parce que Doflamingo n'avait et n'aurait jamais rien refusé à son petit frère. Si l'autre le lui avait demandé, il aurait même donné ce maudit fruit à son cher petit Law. Il fit craquer ses doigts et s'imagina à nouveau cette nuque si fragile, si pâle. La tordre. La briser. La détruire.

Comment Señor Pink avait pu se laisser aller à tomber amoureux ?

Dans sa main, le paquet de cigarettes. C'était la marque favorite du traître, bien sûr. Eh bien, l'autre homme devrait s'en contenter. Irrité de l'obstination qu'avait Rocinante à se glisser à tout moment dans sa vie, il referma le tiroir d'un coup de genou.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier que ce paquet, il l'y avait lui-même placé, en prévision du retour de celui qui était alors un membre important de sa famille.

Il se dirigea vers Señor Pink et lui tendit les cigarettes d'une main. Délibérément, il posa l'autre sur son épaule, dans un geste qui pouvait paraître instinctif et réconfortant.

— Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, fit-il d'une voix calme, mais on trouvera une solution. Si c'est important pour toi, c'est important pour nous. Après tout, nous sommes une famille.

Il serra l'épaule avec un peu plus de force. Que l'homme se rappelle que, malgré toute sa bienveillance, il était le Maître.

Señor Pink hocha la tête et prenant le paquet, le fixa avec révérence. Il le croyait. Tout allait s'arranger parce que lui, Doflamingo, le disait. C'était ainsi que ça fonctionnait. C'était ainsi que ça aurait dû toujours fonctionner.

— Merci, Jeune Maître.

Doflamingo sourit, et il reçut l'ombre pâle d'un sourire en retour.

— Va m'attendre dans la salle à manger. Nous dînerons tous ensemble ce soir.

L'homme hocha la tête et, se levant, il sortit après un dernier regard emprunt de gratitude.

Doflamingo était retourné s'asseoir, et ayant levé le verre intouché de Señor Pink, contempla la silhouette de l'homme disparaître et la porte se refermer à travers le prisme doré de la boisson.

Bien.

Maintenant, il allait falloir régler le problème de cette _Russian_.

.

— Alors ? le questionna Diamante en entrant de son bureau quelques minutes après le départ de Señor Pink.

— On va rester encore ici un peu de temps, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de la copie du dossier médical que Señor Pink avait apporté avec lui et qu'il avait laissé sur la table. Je préviendrai tout le monde pendant le dîner.

— Pourquoi ?

Cette fois, il leva la tête et fixa son exécutif. Trebol et Pica l'avaient suivi.

— Mais parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton cassant qui n'admettait pas la réplique. Je dois encore régler quelques petites choses.

— Señor Pink est un traître, lui aussi ?

La voix suraiguë de Pica resta quelques secondes dans l'air, l'excitation la rendait si perçante que le verre dans la main de Doflamingo vibra.

— Non, Señor Pink n'est pas un traître.

Le mucus de Trebol bloblotait autour de lui, l'homme ne tenait pas en place et voulait en savoir plus, les yeux rivés sur le dossier que le blond tenait entre ses mains. Il voulait absolument tout savoir.

— C'est tout ? demanda Doflamingo, peu désireux de partager plus d'informations pour le moment.

Trebol et Diamante hésitèrent un instant, mais ils finirent tous par hocher la tête.

— Hé, hé, Doffy, on peut faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

— Assurez-vous de tenir tout le monde bien en laisse. Peut-être qu'on va devoir rester ici un peu plus longtemps que ce que je prévoyais, et la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin c'est d'attirer le regard de la Marine avant d'être prêts à décamper.

— Compte sur nous, lui assura Diamante.

Puis ils quittèrent la pièce et Doflamingo reprit sa lecture.

Señor Pink avait déjà demandé et ils avaient été catégorique : son pronostic vital étant engagé, sa femme ne pouvait être déplacée. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de maintenir son état sur un navire et même s'il n'avait rien dit sur le sujet, cela arrangeait Doflamingo. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'encombrer d'un poids mort, en particulier avec le cas Rocinante déjà sur les bras.

Le problème venait de son cerveau, assez endommagé pour la transformer en légume, mais suffisamment fonctionnel pour la laisser vivre, même si cela pouvait durer quelques jours ou quelques semaines.

Quelques mois ou quelques années.

Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il était prêt à tolérer.

.

L'ambiance au dîner était étrange.

Personne ne savait la raison de l'absence de Señor Pink, pas plus que celle de son retour. Certes, pas un des membres de la Donquixote Family n'aurait jamais remis en doute la parole de Doflamingo mais des regards tout au moins curieux étaient régulièrement adressés vers celui qui, de la bouche même de leur Jeune Maître, n'était pas un traître.

Si l'homme se rendait compte de ces coups d'oeil furtifs, il ne le manifesta pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Doflamingo pouvait presque lire dans son esprit, et cela l'exaspérait. Il pensait à elle, bien sûr, tout le temps. Elle était sans doute là, attablée avec lui, à lui sourire d'un sourire faux et hypocrite. C'était comme si seule cette femme qui ne l'aurait jamais aimé pour ce qu'il était réellement comptait pour lui.

Cela énervait Doflamingo. Se laissait-il aller, lui, à une telle attitude avec le cas de Rocinante ?

Pourtant, il décida de laisser couler. Après tout, Señor Pink était sa famille. Malgré toutes ces années, et malgré tout le bonheur qu'il avait trouvé dans les bras de cette femme, cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour le décider à leur tourner le dos. Señor Pink était un homme fidèle, loyal, lui.

Ce n'était qu'une épreuve difficile à passer, et Doflamingo était prêt à sacrifier quelques jours pour rappeler à Señor Pink qui était sa vraie famille.

.

— Où est-il ?

Rocinante n'était plus en état de choc, mais l'angoisse et la panique étaient toujours visibles sur ses traits, dans ses mouvements. Doflamingo fronça les sourcils en le voyant se redresser avec beaucoup plus d'aise qu'il ne l'aurait dû et il l'observa attentivement en posant le plateau sur la table installée près du lit.

Il sourit et prit place sur la chaise, s'affalant et posant ses pieds sur le bord du matelas. L'estomac de Rocinante résonna dans la pièce. Il ne lui avait pas rendu visite de toute la journée, et la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Cela faisait désormais plus de vingt quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas mangé, mais la faim ne semblait pas le déranger, ni même le distraire.

— Où est-il ? répéta-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

Doflamingo se mit à rire. Son frère attendait-il réellement une réponse ? Était-il si attaché à ce gamin, comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre progéniture, qu'il en était devenu stupide à ce point ?

C'était misérable.

Rocinante le fixa. Son regard était froid, presque mauvais, le genre de regards qu'on n'accorde qu'à ses ennemis.

— Quoi que tu essaies de faire, Doffy, cela ne marchera jamais.

Le sourire de Doflamingo s'élargit.

— Vraiment ? Moi j'ai l'impression que cela marche à merveille. Tu devrais voir ça, petit frère.

Rocinante pâlit, mais il se reprit aussitôt.

C'était presque trop facile.

Doflamingo se redressa, lassé par ce jeu qui ne menait nulle part, et tendit l'écuelle à son frère.

Celui-ci le regarda sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux la lui mette de force entre les mains. Donner la cuillère au captif n'avait aucun intérêt si cela lui apportait plus de distraction que d'humiliation.

— Tu devrais te dépêcher de manger, dit Doflamingo alors que Rocinante regardait la mixture sans avoir l'air de savoir quoi en faire. Tu ne voudrais pas que je m'énerve, n'est-ce pas ? On ne saurait pas sur quoi, ni sur qui, je risque de passer mes nerfs.

Rocinante déglutit et il attrapa la cuillère pour se forcer à manger alors que Doflamingo s'affalait de nouveau, les mains croisés sur son ventre pour mieux profiter du spectacle. C'était une chose d'avoir un repas absolument répugnant collé de force dans le gosier mais c'en était visiblement toute une autre lorsque l'on devait le faire soi-même.

Mais, alors que la cuillère était remontée jusqu'à ses lèvres, Rocinante la fit négligemment retomber dans l'assiette creuse avant de la reposer sur le plateau avec la même brusquerie.

— Roci...

— Quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais manger ta merde ?

— Je pense que oui. Je pense que tu me baiseras les pieds si je te dis de le faire.

— Plutôt crever.

— Qui au juste, Rocinante ? Toi… ou lui ?

Son frère avait pâli encore plus.

— Alors mange. Et n'oublie pas de faire la mouette.

Oui, c'était presque trop facile. Doflamingo regarda son frère manger la bouillie avec délectation. Chaque cuillerée qui passait volontairement ces lèvres tatouées et trop rouges était une victoire en soi. S'il n'avait pas su que son frère détestait autant ça, ça n'aurait pas été aussi bon.

Quand l'écuelle fut vide, il se demanda s'il pousserait l'amusement jusqu'à la lui faire lécher. Il joua avec l'idée puis y renonça. Ce serait pour un autre jour.

— Comme tu as l'air nettement moins bavard que d'habitude, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te quitte.

Remportant la vaisselle sale, il s'arrêta un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il ne pouvait juste pas résister à pousser un peu plus son frère dans ses retranchements. À le faire souffrir encore et encore, parce que trop ne serait jamais assez.

— Au fait, je pensais que tu devais le savoir : l'Ope Ope no Mi n'a fait que retarder le processus. Ce cher petit n'a pas réussi à se guérir. Il est revenu pour mourir avec toi. Mais tu comprendras que je ne vais pas t'infliger ça. Ta santé est encore fragile, tu manges à peine tout seul.

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Se retournant, il vit que son frère pleurait. Doflamingo se mit à rire. Ses larmes, c'était toujours une délicieuse victoire.

Il sortit et referma la porte. Et, curieusement, son rire s'éteignit aussitôt.

.

Doflamingo leur avait ordonné d'être discrets, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils devaient se comporter comme des anges.

L'entretien de la famille exigeait un certain revenu, revenu que Doflamingo n'était pas encore parvenu à assurer régulièrement au rythme de ses pérégrinations qu'il devait notamment à la trahison de son petit frère.

Alors, ce moulin, qui avait la réputation de brasser un bon paquet de blé, au sens propre comme au figuré, avait forcément attiré son attention. C'était un bon coup, autant pour les berrys qu'ils gagnaient à moudre le grain que pour la farine en elle-même, car il s'agissait du genre de provisions parfaites et indispensables quand on voyageait en mer.

Doflamingo avait rassemblé les membres de sa famille, mais Señor Pink n'avait pas été convoqué. Doflamingo voulait le laisser souffler, lui donner l'illusion que cela était important. De toutes manières, il pouvait bien lui laisser prendre du temps pour sa femme. Il n'aurait bientôt plus l'occasion de la voir. Jamais.

La Family avait prévu d'attaquer au petit matin, un peu avant l'aube. Le moulin était isolé et l'on n'entendrait sûrement pas les appels au secours de ses occupants, le meunier et ses deux fils. Ainsi, ils pourraient agir en toute discrétion même si, de toutes façons, Doflamingo avait prévu de se charger d'eux de manière définitive afin d'éviter tout témoin et de ne laisser aucune trace de leur passage. Il y aurait du sang, bien évidemment.

Mais le sang, c'était quelque chose qu'on était toujours sûr de trouver dans le sillage de la Donquixote Family.

x

* * *

x

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_  
 _J'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous aura plu, j'ai hâte d'avoir tous vos avis !_  
 _C'est toujours un pur plaisir de lire vos réactions et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai pu rire en voyant que j'avais réussi à vous faire croire que Law était là ! ;)_


	8. Partie 08

**Disclaimers :** One Piece est toujours l'œuvre sublime de Goda. _Control_ , c'est Halsey. Et le prompt, la bêta, la joie de vivre, toussa, c'est Grise.

 **Note :** Sans commentaire, hein. Je sais, je suis une calamité, je suis désolée mais quand ça veut pas... ça veut pas. T_T Encore merci à Grise, Miss Macaronii, Sushi(Guest), Misstykata, Ahnyia, Aurore **D.** Heart et Dia Pristou pour vos reviews. Cœurs sur vous.

 _(La RàR guest ni-vue, ni connue)_  
 _Sushi/Guest ;_ Je t'ai reconnue ! Oui, d'accord c'était pas difficile mais voilà, je t'ai reconnue quand même. Et, bien sûr, je ne peux que te remercier pour celle nouvelle review. C'est toujours frustrant de ne pas pouvoir répondre directement par PM et du coup tout dépend de mon rythme de publication, mais cela me donne une bonne raison de me secouer le train ! Je suis contente que cette pause sur Señor Pink t'ai plu car j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur lui depuis que j'ai rédigé Parasite ou commencé à taper Control, c'est un personnage vraiment intéressant au sein de la DF et assez révélateur de la dynamique de la Family ou même de l'effet que Doffy peut avoir sur les siens. En parlant de Doffy, il est vrai qu'il peut être assez difficile à cerner, mais ce n'est pas tant sa folie qui me pose problème, mais plutôt son génie. Il est trop intelligent pour moi ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, ta review n'était pas trop longue ! (Une review n'est jamais trop longue, chuchuchu !) C'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir lire tes réactions et tes réflexions, encore merci d'être là à chaque fois ! :D

 **WARNING :** Fuyez pauvres fous !

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Control_

 **Partie 08**

* * *

x

Au cours de sa vie, Donquixote Rocinante avait croisé un nombre incalculable d'utilisateurs de Haki. Le premier, et le plus terrible dans son éveil à sa connaissance, avait été son frère aîné, en ce fatidique jour de la crucifixion.

Lui-même n'avait rien éveillé ce jour-là. Le même sang, certes, mais pas le même pouvoir.

Pas la même détermination.

Pas la même haine.

Il avait fallu longtemps à Sengoku pour le réconcilier avec l'idée du Haki, et les avantages évidents qu'il lui apporterait, pour que le jeune homme se décide à essayer d'acquérir ce pouvoir.

En un mot comme en cent, cela avait été un échec. Particulièrement cuisant et humiliant, d'ailleurs. Certes, tous les hommes ne naissaient pas avec ce talent, mais avec un frère aussi puissant, on était en droit de s'attendre à…

Et bien à autre chose qu'un vaste et profond rien du tout.

Que ce soit celui de l'Observation ou celui de l'Armement, Rocinante y avait montré une incompétence tellement crasse qu'on aurait pu croire à de la mauvaise volonté. Être exposé à l'un comme à l'autre ne lui avait donné pour résultat que des maux de tête qui se développaient en migraine, l'obligeant à passer plusieurs jours dans le silence et l'obscurité complète, en plus d'une ribambelle de blessures plus ou moins graves, allant du bleu à la fracture, pour le plus grand amusement de Kuzan qui pensait que se retenir contre quelqu'un était une forme d'irrespect.

Kuzan le respectait donc, et genre vraiment.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, ça avait été vachement utile et réconfortant quand il avait eu son bras droit dans le plâtre pendant quatre semaines.

Il y avait au moins acquis une forme d'ambidextrie qui lui avait été plutôt utile par la suite, mais là n'était pas l'essentiel.

L'essentiel c'était qu'à un moment béni, ses supérieurs, ses amis et son père adoptif s'étaient mis d'accord pour arrêter de le torturer, pardon de l'entraîner, et en avaient conclu que son Haki s'éveillerait sans doute à un moment traumatique de son existence.

Parce que son existence était déjà tellement exempte d'événements traumatisants…

Mais là, au moins, c'était clair : il n'était pas destiné à maîtriser le Haki. Parce que s'il n'avait jamais manqué de moments critiques, que pouvait-il y avoir de plus critique que d'être retenu captif par un fou après l'avoir trahi ?

Sans même évoquer la possibilité d'être espionné en permanence par un marteau dans un mur.

Et il ne voulait pas dire marteau dans le genre outil, mais marteau dans le genre fou, comme ce qu'il était en passe de devenir.

Là-dessus, un peu comme lorsqu'on se dit que les choses ne peuvent pas être pires et qu'il se met à pleuvoir, Law était revenu. Pour mourir avec lui, selon les propres mots de son frère.

S'il avait cru connaître l'enfer jusque-là, la souffrance, la douleur et la frustration, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était rien face à la certitude de savoir l'enfant mourant, à peut-être quelques mètres de lui, sans pouvoir le toucher, lui parler, lui sourire.

Rocinante avait tant donné, tant sacrifié pour Law. Tout, en réalité. Il avait trahi la Marine, il avait menti à Sengoku, il avait abandonné l'espoir de sauver son frère du monde et de sauver le monde de son frère. Il avait laissé entre ses mains destructrices le sort de tout un royaume, des centaines de milliers de vie innocentes. Tout cela pour la survie d'un enfant.

Enfant qui, malgré le pouvoir incroyable qui lui avait été confié, allait mourir.

Law allait mourir, et Rocinante voyait déjà Doflamingo se réjouir et rire aux éclats sur le lit de mort d'un gosse alors qu'il connaissait certainement un moyen de le guérir de cette terrible maladie.

Et lui-même serait bien sûr mis au courant de la mort du gamin, parce qu'alors son frère rirait, et comme un écho stupide, ses trois exécutifs adorés riraient aussi, et le mur vibrerait du contentement de la mort d'un enfant au rythme du rire aigu et ridicule de Pica.

Non.

L'angoisse l'étreignit jusqu'à lui donner la nausée alors que cette idée se transformait en hallucination. Est-ce que la pierre ne vibrait pas ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas le rire de Pica, et ses yeux jaunes, gigantesques et méchants, et Law, Law qui l'appelait sans doute.

Non. _Non._

Cette impuissance n'était que pure agonie et il aurait volontiers tout détruit autour de lui, encore, s'il avait eu la certitude que Law vivrait.

Law, songea Rocinante en serrant son poing alors qu'il ne pouvait tenir sa petite main fragile.

Law, qui devait avoir si froid et si peur.

Law, dont le nom, dont l'image tournait dans son esprit comme une spirale infernale.

LawLaw _Law_

Jusqu'à ce que tout implose et explose. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

.

Des voix.

Beaucoup.

Trop.

Proches.

Lointaines.

Des voix.

Encore.

Le silence, pitié, pitié, le silence.

Le silence est l'ami. Le silence lui dit que Pica ne rit pas et que Law est encore en vie.

La douleur, il l'accepte, il la prend.

La douleur est une vieille amie, et du moment qu'il y a le silence, il peut gérer la douleur.

Le monde derrière ses paupières explosa en blanc.

Vu sa guigne ces derniers temps, Rocinante devait sans doute se réjouir que ce ne soit pas en rose.

x

* * *

x

 _Hm. Oui, je devrais avoir honte de fournir un chapitre aussi court (c'est le cas), mais sans Grise j'aurais certainement été incapable de l'écrire d_ _onc j'en profite pour la remercier, encore, toujours.  
_

 _Oh, et si, par un miracle quelconque, vous êtes encore là :  
Merci, vraiment._


	9. Partie 09

**Disclaimers :** One Piece est toujours l'œuvre sublime de Goda. _Control_ , c'est Halsey. Et le prompt, la bêta, la joie de vivre, toussa, c'est Grise.

 **Note :** Heeeeya ! Eh oui, déjà ! Je m'étonne moi-même. Sinon, demain, une nouvelle édition du NaNo débute et je vais de nouveau la consacrer à Control donc on ne se retrouve pas avant Décembre pour le prochain chapitre. Bon courage à tous ces qui participent ! Et , bien sûr, encore merci à Misstykata, Yoshirifi, Miss Macaronii, Sushi et Grise pour vos reviews. Revoir les mêmes noms dans les reviews, à chaque publication, y'a rien de plus motivant. Vous êtes géniales.

 _(La RàR guest ni-vue, ni connue)_  
 _Sushi/Guest ;_ Mais... mais qui a dit que j'essayais de me débarrasser de toi ?! :O Un tel enthousiasme fait chaud au cœur et est terriblement motivant, malgré mon rythme de limace. Puis, bien sûr et comme toujours, je suis absolument ravie de voir que les chapitres te plaisent toujours !

 **WARNING :** Fuyez pauvres fous ! (Mention de cannibalisme, viol et inceste... mais pas celui que vous espérez.)

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Control_

 **Partie 09**

* * *

x

Il faisait un froid piquant qui crépitait sur la langue. Doflamingo crispa et décrispa ses doigts comme pour les réchauffer. En réalité, il se préparait au combat.

Sur une butte, afin de mieux prendre le vent, le moulin découpait sa silhouette biscornue, aux grandes ailes apparemment si fragiles. Vers l'est, l'horizon se nuançait de vert et de jaune, précédant les teintes pastel de l'aube.

Aux yeux de Doflamingo, comme toujours, le paysage n'était qu'un camaïeu de rouges. Un rouge presque noir, comme le sang vicié, qui se déclinait en teinte chair là où le soleil allait bientôt commencer son ascension.

Derrière lui, Jora, frappée par la tranquille beauté du paysage encore endormi s'extasiait, d'abord à mi-voix puis emportée dans son élan artistique avec un volume sonore tel qu'il fallut lui faire un geste impérieux pour la sortir de son monde.

Doflamingo ne lui en voulait pas pour autant. Il savait que Jora voyait le monde d'une manière qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, une manière que sans lui envier, il reconnaissait à sa juste valeur. Pourtant, à toutes les couleurs de Jora, il préférait le confort et la familiarité du rouge. Comme le feu. Comme le sang. Comme le sourire faux qui barrait le visage du traître.

Le chef de la Donquixote Family eut un claquement de langue agacé à cette réflexion impromptue, et bannit de son esprit l'image même de son frère. Il lui devait déjà d'avoir dû laisser Pica au quartier général pour s'assurer de lui ; sa simple existence était suffisamment pénible et source d'ennuis pour qu'en plus, il ne vienne parasiter sa pensée.

Parce que Doflamingo n'était pas ici pour penser à Rocinante. Justement, c'était dans le but précis de ne pas penser à Rocinante que Doflamingo avait décidé de prendre la tête d'une mission aussi quelconque. Qu'il faille en recourir à des mesures si drastiques était un éloquent hommage à la capacité qu'avait son frère de l'agacer.

Menant les opérations, il n'avait pris que peu de monde avec lui pour cette affaire. Il était toute la force de frappe dont la Family avait besoin. Il y avait Buffalo et Baby 5, qui s'assuraient de surveiller leurs arrières depuis les cieux et puis Machvise, qui serait chargé de porter leur précieux butin. Jora et Trebol complétaient la troupe, la première parce que c'était elle qui avait proposé cette occasion en or, le second parce qu'il en avait manifesté le désir, ce qui était une raison suffisante.

Cependant, ce n'était pas parce que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire ne relevait aucunement du challenge qu'ils devaient pour autant s'attarder sans raison. D'un signe, Doflamingo annonça le début des opérations.

Trebol partit le premier. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait avec un sourire :

— Deux chiens. Un âne. J'ai tué les trois, bwéhéhé.

L'âne aurait pu servir, mais Doflamingo n'aurait pas désavoué un de ses exécutifs en public.

— Allons-y, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Une bonne entrée était toujours capitale, car déterminante. Tout particulièrement pour ce genre d'intrusion. La surprise était essentielle, pour mieux laisser place à la peur, à l'impuissance.

Il fallait être rapide et efficace.

Doflamingo n'était pas venu pour jouer. Il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps pour cela, pas encore, pas tant que la Marine serait autant sur ses gardes dans les eaux de North Blue. L'absence de nouvelles de la part de Vergo en disait long à ce sujet. La situation était encore trop délicate pour se faire remarquer.

D'un coup de pied puissant, le blond enfonça la porte. Il fallait après tout que cela passe pour une attaque de bandits. Puis il entra, se courbant pour passer l'encadrement trop petit pour sa stature de dieu.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le meunier et ses deux fils, tirés de leur sommeil par le bruit de la porte, s'étaient précipités depuis les étages au rez-de-chaussé, armés et prêts à en découdre. Il y avait une farouche détermination sur leur visage, celle de protéger leurs biens et leur vie. L'expression du père, une expression de brute à la face brunie par le soleil, se décomposa quand il reconnut, à la modeste lumière du dehors, la silhouette de son visiteur :

— Donquixote Doflamingo, souffla-t-il d'une voix hébétée.

Le moulin était peut-être isolé du village, mais il n'était pas coupé du monde pour autant.

Voilà qui signait définitivement leur arrêt de mort, pour s'il y avait eu un quelconque doute sur le sujet.

La révélation de son identité ne sembla pas ralentir le plus grand des fils, l'aîné sans doute. Il avait une carrure impressionnante pour un humain moyen. Il épaula son fusil et visa mais avant qu'il ait pu faire feu, Trebol l'abattit d'une balle de mucus dans le front. Il s'écroula, son visage laid ressemblant à celui de son père dans la surprise de l'agonie.

L'autre fils se mit immédiatement à trembler et se plaqua contre le mur comme s'il essayait de s'enfoncer dedans pour leur échapper. Si Pica avait été là, il aurait pu l'emmurer. Dommage. Un coup de pistolet, Jora cette fois, mit fin à sa vie pathétique, et il tomba sur son frère. C'était presque du gâchis. Il était beau et aurait été revendu un bon prix. Il ne semblait avoir en commun avec son père et son frère que les cheveux verts. Sa complexion étonnamment fine en aurait fait un esclave sexuel de choix, et Doflamingo supposa distraitement que le rude travail lui avait donné une certaine endurance. Si seulement il avait eu une base sûre pour ce genre de trafic. Mais il y avait eu Roci, Roci, _Roci._ D'un fil, il attrapa le meunier qui s'était précipité sur ses fils et sanglotait sur leurs corps. Doflamingo l'attira jusqu'à lui et lui écrasa le visage d'un coup de talon. Le nez de l'homme eut un craquement satisfaisant. Voilà, ça allait mieux. Et maintenant, il avait une bonne raison de pleurer.

Il lui fit la faveur de le tuer lui-même.

Un bref silence suivit cette ultime détonation.

— Machvise, Jora, allez chercher les sacs de blé. Trebol, à l'étage, trouve le magot du vieux.

— Hé, hé, Doffy, l'interpella l'homme-mucus qui bouillonnait d'excitation morbide, il y en a encore deux dans le sous-sol.

— Je sais, répondit simplement Doflamingo.

Il avait senti lui aussi, dès qu'ils s'étaient approchés, deux présences faibles et fébriles sous le moulin. L'une d'entre elles était à peine perceptible, c'était une aura jeune qui était certainement aux portes de la mort. Rien de dangereux, rien qui n'eût mérité leur attention pendant qu'ils se débarrassaient des trois hommes.

Décidé à ne laisser personne en vie et en finir au plus vite, Doflamingo laissa le reste de l'équipe rassembler le blé et il descendit au niveau inférieur.

Bien qu'en sous-sol, le dénivelé de la pente permettait l'existence d'un soupirail, à l'est, qui servait sans doute à renouveler l'air et à éviter que la poussière de farine ne s'accumule. Il suffisait d'une étincelle pour faire sauter et flamber un moulin mal ventilé. À la modeste lumière déversée par les carreaux, Doflamingo vit d'abord l'imposante roue centrale du moulin, que des barres permettaient de pousser afin de la faire tourner, même lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de vent.

Puis il sentit plus qu'il ne vit deux silhouettes, assises près du mur du fond. Il lui fallut une seconde pour apercevoir les chaînes qu'elles portaient au cou, qui cliquetaient à chaque mouvement qu'elles faisaient.

Des esclaves. Des femelles. Jeunes encore. La plus grande paraissait vigoureuse, et elle devait l'être pour accomplir la besogne exténuante de faire tourner la roue. Le meunier devait avoir plus d'argent qu'ils ne l'imaginaient pour pouvoir s'offrir de telles acquisitions. La plus jeune, elle, ne devait pas être bonne à grand-chose. De toutes façons, bientôt, aucune d'elle ne serait plus bonne à grand-chose.

Il regarda leurs corps maigres, couverts de haillons qui ressemblaient à des sacs à farine. La tenue de la plus grande ne dissimulait presque rien.

Quelque chose l'attira dans le regard de la plus vieille. Une flamme qu'une vie aussi misérable que celle qui semblait être la sienne aurait dû éteindre. Les tuer certes. Mais il se sentait d'humeur magnanime. Elles mourraient libres. D'un geste, il coupa l'acier des chaînes.

Aussitôt, guidées par une pulsion désespérée, une pulsion qu'il reconnut pour l'avoir ressentie lui-même, il y avait bien des années de cela, les jeunes esclaves se jetèrent au milieu de la boulange sale couvrant le sol et elles la portèrent à leur bouche. Il n'y avait plus de peur pour la petite, plus de défi pour la grande. Juste ce besoin primal à satisfaire, cet impératif de la nature : la faim.

La poussière de farine voletait autour d'elles alors qu'elles rampaient presque afin que leurs mains décharnées aient moins de chemin à parcourir jusqu'à leur bouche. Puis, lentement, la farine retombait, s'emmêlant dans leurs cheveux verts, comme de légers flocons de neige.

Des larmes silencieuses de soulagement coulaient sur leurs joues. La plus petite commença à s'étouffer et se mit à tousser. C'était un spectacle des plus misérable.

Mettre fin à leur vie était un acte de miséricorde. Il s'approcha et sortit son arme pour la coller sur la tempe de la plus vieille. La fillette se mit à hoqueter de terreur entre deux sanglots mais son aînée tendit la main vers elle pour lui caresser la joue dans un dernier geste de tendresse. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque Doflamingo arma le pistolet et qu'il força un peu plus le canon sur sa tête.

C'était troublant et fascinant, la façon dont elle semblait accueillir la mort à bras ouvert.

— Et si je te laissais en vie ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les siens, sans peur et sans respect.

— Vous seriez un être cruel.

— Mourrais-tu pour moi ?

— Oui.

— Et vivrais-tu pour moi ?

— Non.

— Je t'achète ta vie, esclave. Parle, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Tuer le maître du moulin.

— Et s'il est déjà mort ?

— L'embrasser une dernière fois.

Doflamingo rit. Oh, cette petite était vraiment intéressante.

Il désarma son pistolet et l'abaissa.

— Va, dit-il.

Elle saisit la main de la petite, et traînant l'enfant qui marchait à peine, elle prit l'escalier. Doflamingo la suivit à l'étage où les corps des trois hommes avaient été empilé les uns sur les autres afin de ménager un passage. Elle lâcha la main de l'enfant qui partit se réfugier derrière quelques sacs de farine et s'approcha du sinistre tas d'un pas presque incertain. Le meunier était en-dessous et elle repoussa ses fils sans même un regard pour leurs cadavres. Quand le corps du vieil homme fut à découvert, elle tomba à genoux. Puis, elle se pencha en portant ses mains à son visage et ses épaules se mirent à trembler.

Un instant, Doflamingo crut qu'elle pleurait, et il s'apprêtait à se détourner d'elle, ne lui trouvant plus d'intérêt quand il réalisa que si elle versait des larmes, ce n'était pas de tristesse. Non, c'était de rire. Elle riait, et son rire alla en s'amplifiant, jusqu'à attirer l'attention des membres de la Family qui s'approchèrent pour partager l'hilarité.

Mais il n'y avait rien qu'une jeune femme à moitié nue près d'un cadavre.

Tout son corps était secoué par les rires fous qui sortaient de sa gorge. Elle riait, folle, ivre, incontrôlable. Elle riait comme si elle avait toujours rêvé de le faire.

Si, à un moment donné, elle s'arrêta de rire, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait plus assez d'air dans les poumons.

Tremblante, elle se releva avec une lenteur qui semblait presque calculée.

Debout, elle fixa le corps et pencha la tête sur le côté avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Puis, son regard balaya la pièce et se fixèrent sur une machette accrochée au mur parmi d'autres outils. Elle se dirigea d'un pas titubant vers l'objet et le saisit.

— Je te conseille de ne pas trop bouger, dit-elle d'un ton presque aimable, en s'agenouillant à nouveau près du cadavre. Tu sais que je n'aime pas te faire du mal.

Elle souleva l'outil avec aisance et elle l'abattit d'un coup sur la gorge de l'homme. Doflamingo sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir lorsque le sang gicla et que des craquements sourds se firent entendre. Il voulut rire, si fort que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, mais il se retint. Rien ne devait perturber ce spectacle.

Elle avait maintenant un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres, comme un chien retroussant les babines et dévoilant ses crocs avant de se jeter sur sa future victime.

— Alors, n'est-ce pas que ça te fait du bien ? gronda-t-elle entre deux respirations erratiques. N'est-ce pas que tu aimes ça ?

De nouveaux rires s'échappaient de sa gorge alors qu'elle frappait sans relâche sur celle du cadavre, dont les gerbes de sang la couvraient un peu plus à chaque fois.

— Et comme ça, est-ce que je ressemble toujours à ma salope de mère ? rit-elle en léchant le sang qui coulait près de ses lèvres.

C'était sale, maladroit, pénible et cela rappela à Doflamingo ce jour où il avait tué leur père et où il s'était acharné pour récupérer son trophée. Au fond de son esprit, il entendait même les hurlements de terreur de Rocinante, parachevant le tableau sublime qui s'offrait à sa vue.

— Maintenant, tu crois que ma petite sœur est devenue assez grande pour me remplacer ? Tu crois qu'elle devrait se joindre à nous ?

Dans un coup plus violent, la tête se détacha enfin et la hachette se planta dans le plancher. Haletante, elle fixa la tête avec une expression encore plus féroce.

— Tu t'endors déjà ? Les autres n'ont pas eu le temps d'en profiter… Allez quoi, tu sais que tu aimes jouer avec moi, _Papa_.

Alors que tout semblait être fini, qu'elle allait s'écrouler sur ses jambes tremblantes, Doflamingo se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêter de respirer. Pourtant, elle serra le manche de la hachette dans sa main et la sortit du sol pour la soulever de nouveau, un sourire carnassier dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Cette fois, la lame s'abattit sur la cage thoracique des restes du corps gisant. Il y eut un craquement sec, mais la cage d'os ne s'ouvrit pas tout à fait. Alors elle abandonna son arme, le manche glissant de sa main poisseuse de sang pour tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. À la suite de quoi, elle plongea ses mains dans la brèche et saisissant chaque lèvre de la plaie, elle banda ses muscles et écarta les os dans un bruit sinistre qui rappela à Doflamingo le bruit qu'avait fait le nez de l'homme quand il s'était brisé sous sa chaussure, mais en cent fois plus fort, en cent fois plus drôle.

Ce n'était pas fini. Doflamingo pouvait le lire dans son regard.

Ses gestes étaient lents, presque langoureux. Le plaisir qu'elle y prenait était évident, et ce fut avec une expression extatique sur le visage que ses doigts pénétrèrent lentement la chair de l'homme dans un bruit de succion mouillée, comme si elle était prise d'une transe démentielle, comme si elle était au bord de la jouissance. Elle tremblait, fébrile et jubilante, quand elle ressortit ses mains, pleines de viscères. La carcasse exhala une odeur de sang tiède. Alors elle arracha le coeur.

Sans attendre, elle le porta à ses lèvres y planta les dents avec voracité. Elle ressemblait à un animal sauvage, à un prédateur qui tentait de s'approprier sa proie pour l'éternité.

Elle était belle.

Doflamingo souriait comme il n'avait plus souri depuis longtemps.

À petite bouchée, elle déchiquetta l'organe, mâchant lentement la chair musculeuse, la bouche ouverte. Du sang coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle avalait cette viande à moitiée mâchée, déglutissant bruyamment. Et parmi ce bruit, comme un gémissement de plaisir, un reste de rire.

Autour de lui, Doflamingo avait conscience des allers et venus des membres de la Family, ainsi que de l'hilarité sonore de Trebol, et il fut agacé un instant par leur manque de retenue face à un spectacle de cette délicatesse.

Lorsque la fille eut achevé son festin, elle poussa un long soupir et s'essuya machinalement le menton avec son avant-bras. Cependant, celui-ci dégoulinant également de sang, il n'y eut aucun changement.

Alors, maintenant que tout était fini, Doflamingo rit. Il riait si fort qu'il dût se tenir le ventre et des larmes perlèrent presque aux coins de ses yeux. Il riait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Oh, cela faisait si longtemps que Doflamingo ne s'était pas amusé ainsi, c'en était presque jouissif.

Cette petite lui plaisait, il la voulait. Absolument.

Il s'approcha et s'accroupit près d'elle avant d'attraper son poignet. Il porta sa main vers son visage et lécha le sang poisseux de sa paume en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il sourit en sentant un frisson parcourir le corps de la jeune fille.

— Cela te dit de faire partie de ma famille ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, toujours braqués sur lui, comme si elle peinait à y croire. Comme si le mot « famille » n'avait aucun sens pour elle, et c'était certainement le cas.

— Ta sœur et toi, précisa-t-il. Sers-moi, et je vous protégerai.

Elle hocha la tête, ne cessant de le dévorer du regard.

— Par contre, déclara-t-il en serrant son poignet et en approchant son visage du sien, c'est moi qui mangerai ton cœur.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres, découvrant des dents tout aussi ensanglantées.

— Quel est ton nom ? lui demanda Doflamingo en serrant toujours son poignet.

— Celui que vous me donnerez, répondit-elle avec une voix rauque, presque cassée après avoir trop ri et trop crié.

Doflamingo sourit, il aimait l'abandon dont elle faisait preuve. La façon dont elle abandonnait cette vie de misère pour mieux s'abandonner à lui.

— Monet, décida-t-il en repensant vaguement aux marmonnements d'extase de Jora, même si aucun artiste ne pourrait jamais reproduire la beauté de la scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux.

Monet, puisqu'elle était Monet à présent, hocha la tête, comme une révérence, et elle se leva. Le sang, elle en était couverte de la tête aux pieds, commençait à sécher par endroits et il continuait de dégouliner par d'autres. De plus près, Doflamingo pouvait même voir des morceaux de chair qui s'étaient collés sur elle, sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux.

Même s'ils s'assuraient de rentrer au quartier général le plus discrètement possible et que les gens avaient tendance à détourner le regard sur leur passage, il serait impossible de louper une jeune fille dans un tel état. Il y avait toujours des curieux, des bavards.

— Va te laver, ordonna-t-il en se levant à son tour.

— Oui.

— Oui, Jeune Maître, la corrigea doucement Jora.

— Oui, Jeune Maître, répéta docilement Monet. Elle eut un sourire timide plutôt surprenant et répéta : Jeune Maître.

Sur ces mots, Monet sortit alors de la maison en ignorant sur son passage Jora et Machvise qui emballaient le butin pour mieux le transporter. Dehors, près de l'abreuvoir, elle se débarassa de la loque qui pendait encore à ses épaules et la jeta derrière elle. Nue à présent, elle actionna la pompe, qui après quelques gémissements, ne tarda pas à expulser des grands jets d'eau froide. Elle se saisit alors d'un seau qui trainait là et le remplit avant de le renverser sur sa tête. Elle se crispa sous l'eau glaciale mais elle se contenta de serrer les dents avant de frotter sa peau et ses cheveux pour faire partir le sang qui la couvrait. Trebol, qui avait sans surprise suivit la scène avec attention, lui jeta une brosse qui devait certainement servir à brosser l'âne qu'il avait achevé plus tôt.

Monet la prit sans lui accorder un regard et elle la passa sur son corps, s'abîmant la peau à mesure que le sang semblait glisser de ses membres pour nourrir le sol sous ses pieds. Il lui était impossible de tout retirer, il lui faudrait plusieurs douches savonneuses pour se défaire de tout ça. Alors, lorsque les crins de la brosse commencèrent à érafler sa peau, Doflamingo lui ordonna d'arrêter et elle s'exécuta avant de se décaler de la boue rougeâtre. La loque qui lui avait servi de vêtement lui servit à se sécher grossièrement, ce qui la tâcha à nouveau de sang, et en plus de boue. Cela dit, il y avait un net progrès.

— Sugar, murmura-t-elle entre deux claquements de dents incontrôlés avant de répéter, plus fort : Sugar.

Doflamingo n'eut pas besoin de se demander bien longtemps ce que pouvait signifier ce mot car la fillette sortit de sa cachette avant de tituber vers Monet. Celle-ci se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre elle en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes. Elle resta ainsi, dans toute l'indifférence de sa nudité sale, murmurant des mots de réconforts à l'enfant et jetant des coup d'oeil à son nouveau maître.

Dehors, l'aube se levait enfin. C'était l'heure la plus belle et la plus froide.

Doflamingo retira alors son manteau de ses épaules et le déposa sur celles de Monet.

— On y va, dit-il.

Ils auraient dû mettre le feu au moulin pour parachever la simulation de l'attaque de bandits. Mais cette petite scène avait mis du temps et il fallait partir à présent.

Pesamment, le cortège s'était mit en route. Jora marchait en tête, suivit par Machvise qui tirait une carriole trouvée-là et remplie des sacs de farine sur lesquels Doflamingo s'était accroupi. Trebol marchait ensuite, puis venait la jeune fille.

L'habit l'enveloppait de son étreinte rose, et traînait par terre balayant la boue. Et pourtant, comme elle se redressait, portant son précieux fardeau. Malgré ses cheveux en broussaille, la pâleur de son visage lui donnait un air de dignité grave où s'étalaient en fleur sanglante ses lèvres encore rougies du repas de son père. Elle avait l'air d'une reine, songea Doflamingo, très satisfait de sa nouvelle acquisition.

Il aimait beaucoup les reines. Au jeu d'échec, c'était la pièce la plus puissante. Et il était toujours possible de les remplacer quand on les perdait.

x

* * *

x

 _Merci d'avoir lu... si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici ! (Monet est arrivée ! Yay!)  
Comme d'hab, je suis plus qu'impatiente d'avoir vos réactions ! :D_

 _Si au cours du mois, vous êtes en manque de Doffy/Roci, ce qui est parfaitement sain selon moi, je ne peux que vous recommander **Out Of Control** , de Grise. Attention, cependant, cela peut aggraver votre cas !_  
 _(Encore merci ma Grise, pour m'avoir rédigé cette perle. Cœurs sur toi.)_


	10. Partie 10

**Disclaimers :** One Piece est toujours l'œuvre sublime de Goda. _Control_ , c'est Halsey. Et le prompt, la bêta, la joie de vivre, toussa, c'est Grise.

 **Note :** Bien le bonjouuur ! (Même s'il fait nuit pour moi.) Et, oui, même si j'avais annoncé que j'allais m'enterrer dans ma pingouinière jusque décembre, me voilà déjà avec une nouvelle partie ! Oh, et même si je parais lourdingue pour certains à chaque fois, je tiens encore à remercier Misstykata, Miss Macaronii, Yoshirifi, Sushi et Grise pour leurs adorables reviews. J'adore les lire et les relire, c'est une source incroyable de motivation ! (En particulier pendant une épreuve aussi dure que le NaNo.)

 _(La RàR guest ni-vue, ni connue)_  
 _Sushi ;_ MERCI ! J'étais vraiment fébrile à l'idée de recevoir des avis sur cette partie, sur ce que j'avais fait de Monet en prenant quand même pas mal de risque donc voilà, ton commentaire m'a juste fait trop plaisir. Et le simple fait que tu continues encore et toujours de me lire aussi. Parce que voilà, c'est juste... Ah, merci. (J'en profite aussi pour glisser que je suis trop contente que tu aies aimé Out Of Control. Oui, je stalke Grise jusque dans ses reviews, j'assume.)

 **WARNING :** Fuyez pauvres fous !

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Control_

 **Partie 10**

* * *

x

Lorsque Rocinante s'éveilla, il le fit d'un coup, passant immédiatement de l'inconscience à une lucidité absolue. Il savait où il était, quelle était sa position exacte dans la chambre, il connaissait l'agencement des pierres, il sentait un insecte errer près de la fenêtre.

Le monde se réduisait à quelques mètres mais il en connaissait chaque infime détail.

La brutalité des sensations le fit s'évanouir à nouveau.

Il passa plusieurs fois de cet état de veille à l'inconscience, trop pour les compter, assez pour se douter qu'il allait finir par sombrer dans la folie.

Puis soudain, un autre réveil, et plus rien, plus rien, et c'était une bénédiction que le champ des sensations se limite au même bout de mur, à la rudesse des draps sous ses doigts, au bruit très lointain du vent dans les arbres.

Sa respiration était haletante et de la sueur coulait de long de sa tempe pour lui tomber dans les yeux. Il sentait sa mâchoire endolorie tellement il avait serré les dents.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se putain de passer ?

Il se sentait épuisé, vidé, à tel point que chaque aspiration lui demandait un effort surhumain. Tombait-il de nouveau malade ? Sa tête tournait d'une façon qui ne lui était pas familière. Elle tournait 'plus', en conclut-il au bout d'un moment, même si ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il se redressa et il parvint péniblement à s'asseoir au bord du lit. Depuis que Doflamingo avait décidé de le laisser croupir dans cette fichue pièce, il avait retrouvé une certaine liberté de mouvement, ce qu'après plusieurs semaines à vivre sous la forme de marionnette géante en compagnie de son dégénéré de frère, il avait d'abord apprécié à sa juste valeur.

À présent… C'était trop dire qu'il regrettait ces glorieux moments où le chef de la Donquixote Family avait dû littéralement lui torcher son cul d'impotent, mais au moins, il y avait quelqu'un à qui parler, à qui se plaindre, de qui se moquer, et peu importait les conséquences. Oui, mais à présent, il n'avait plus rien pour se distraire que de la terrible pensée de Pica dans le mur, et celle encore plus épouvantable de Law dans les griffes de la mort.

C'était sans doute ce qui avait provoqué cette crise incroyable. Il savait que le confinement en solitaire était une forme de torture, mais il n'aurait pas cru que ce serait si terrible, ou bien qu'il céderait si facilement.

Non, il n'avait pas le droit de dire terrible. On perdait ce droit après avoir vu Impel Down. C'était juste qu'il était faible. Si faible.

Il décida de se lever, incertain de savoir s'il tiendrait sur ses jambes. Après tout ce qui s'était produit, il avait perdu une grande partie de sa vigueur et il avait découvert avec horreur à quel point son corps avait fondu, mais ces derniers jours, il s'était assez remis pour pouvoir marcher sans trop de difficulté. Serait-il capable pourtant de se lever dans son état ?

Rocinante serra les dents et il fixa avec détermination le coin de la pièce où un trou dans le sol faisait office de latrines. Ça puait, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer. C'était insupportable, de se dire qu'il s'était habitué à n'importe quel aspect de cette vie. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas titubant, à quand remontait son dernier repas exactement ?, et défit le nœud qui servait à retenir son pantalon.

Il était sur le point de sortir sa bite et de pisser, quelque chose dont il avait urgemment besoin quand sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Rocinante tourna la tête et le vit, là, dans le mur, l'éclat jaune.

Chaque poil de son corps se hérissa d'horreur alors qu'il ressentit de nouveau cette incroyable acuité qui lui avait valu cette série d'évanouissements.

Je vais tomber dans les pommes, songea-t-il, fataliste. Je vais tomber, et me manger le trou, et mourir là-dedans les parties à l'air.

Ça serait sa plus belle chute, assurément. Au moins, il mourrait comme il avait vécu, maladroitement.

Son frère en ferait un malaise tellement il rirait. Avec un peu de chance, il s'étoufferait.

Et alors, il se passa quelque chose de si horrible, qu'en toute sincérité, Rocinante aurait préféré mourir. Le mur bougea.

Pas grand chose, juste de quoi le retenir alors qu'il partait en avant, mais cela avait de terribles conséquences. Cela voulait notamment dire qu'il n'était pas fou et que Pica était vraiment dans le mur. Que tous ces moments d'angoisse avaient une source réelle, et que cette réalité était implacable et évidente : il était surveillé par quelqu'un dans le mur, observé peut-être en permanence.

Toute envie de pisser envolée, c'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas fait dessus, Rocinante courut plus qu'il ne marcha vers son lit pour se réfugier sous la couverture, hors d'atteinte des yeux du mur.

Et si la couverture aussi avait des yeux ?

Non, décidément, Rocinante était juste en train de devenir fou. Et ce, pour de bon. Après tout, cela n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il avait cru voir deux yeux jaunes.

Pour cela, il aurait fallu que Rocinante ait... du Haki.

Rocinante rit tout seul, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce, il l'espérait, vide. Du Haki... C'était absurde juste d'y songer. Non, vraiment, c'était impossible. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Rocinante devait rester rationnel, il devait garder les pieds sur terre. Il était juste en train de sombrer dans la folie, et ce pour de bon. C'était la seule explication logique.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait tout à fait éteindre cette petite étincelle que représentait cet espoir soudain.

Du Haki.

Du. Haki.

Cela lui paraissait fou, mais comment expliquer autrement cette clairvoyance qui semblait l'avoir gagné ? Et si cela n'était pas le cas, s'il était vraiment devenu fou alors... Alors, vraiment, que perdait-il à croire ? Si, par miracle, il possédait cette nouvelle arme, était-il en position d'y tourner le dos ? Puis...

Rocinante sourit. Cela ne lui paraissait plus si absurde lorsqu'il songeait aux conditions de son éveil. Avec tout ce qu'il avait traversé dans sa vie, Rocinante aurait dû s'éveiller au Haki un nombre incalculable de fois mais, la vérité, c'était que tout cela n'avait jamais réellement eu d'importance. Rocinante le comprenait maintenant, comme s'il voyait clair pour la première fois. Il n'avait jamais accordé de réelle importance à sa propre vie. Cela avait été des moments atroces et il en portait encore les marques sur son corps et dans son esprit, mais il s'était toujours senti prêt à accueillir la mort si elle devait arriver. Peut-être même qu'il aurait préféré que la Mort le prenne, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Cela n'avait pas été des moments critiques, des moments où son impuissance n'aurait été que pure agonie et désespoir... Alors que cette fois... Cette fois, Rocinante ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que le sort s'abatte sur lui. Cette fois, Rocinante devait se battre.

Cette réalisation provoqua en lui une certaine euphorie qu'il se hâta de contenir, de tenter de faire disparaître afin de ne pas éveiller la moindre attention sur lui. Pour le moment, personne ne s'était manifesté et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'il s'était produit quoi que ce fut, alors il se devait de rester discret et prudent.

Cela ne lui fut pas compliqué. Il lui suffisait de penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur Law pour lui faire l'effet d'une douche froide. Alors, Rocinante se concentra. Il tenta de canaliser cette vague d'énergie nouvelle, apportée par cet espoir béni, et il ferma les yeux.

Rocinante s'était peut-être vautré concernant la pratique, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas passé des heures et des heures à se manger de la théorie au sujet du Haki. Cependant, il regretta d'y avoir mis autant de mauvaise grâce.

Alors, Rocinante se concentra, songeant à tout ce qu'il avait appris, entendu. Il voulait trouver Law au plus vite, mais il ne chercha pas non plus à pousser sa chance et prendre le risque de s'évanouir de nouveau.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait gardé une acuité étrange concernant son environnement, mais cela ne lui était pas suffisant pour voir les « auras », ni même les sentir autour de lui. Il chercha du côté de la fenêtre, où il avait su plus tôt qu'il y avait un insecte mais, à présent, il n'y avait plus rien. Ce qui ne voulait rien dire, Rocinante tenta de ne pas s'en formaliser. Les insectes tenaient rarement en place. S'ils le faisaient, c'est parce qu'ils étaient morts et si Rocinante avait été bien sûr d'une chose, c'était que celui-ci était bel et bien, en vie. Il devait juste chercher ailleurs.

Ce qu'il fit, tout autour de lui. Il voulut d'abord chercher Pica dans le mur, ce qui aurait été le plus simple, le plus efficace, mais c'était aussi ce qu'il y avait de plus dangereux. S'il entamait une course poursuite de ce genre avec Pica, celui-ci ne mettrait pas longtemps à comprendre qu'un truc n'allait pas. Pica était de nature un peu simplette, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un gros débile pour autant. Et même s'il ne parvenait pas à saisir ce que tentait Rocinante dans toute son étendue, il y avait peu de chance que sentant quelque chose d'inhabituel, il omette de prévenir son frère, bien au contraire.

Rocinante poussa plus loin, assez pour sentir quelque chose de vibrant, de grouillant, de vivant. Sa respiration s'accéléra en même temps que son cœur dans sa poitrine et ses mains commencèrent à trembler tant il se sentait fébrile face à un tel exploit.

Cependant, comme un élastique qui se rompt, la pression céda et il n'y eut de nouveau que le vide alors qu'une migraine aiguë commençait déjà à lui pilonner le crâne. Furieux et frustré de son incompétence, il mordit sa couverture et cria de toutes ses forces, sa voix étouffée par les pouvoirs de son Fruit.

.

À mesure que Rocinante travaillait sur son nouveau pouvoir, des trous se formaient dans sa couverture et il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait usé de son pouvoir pour hurler sa frustration. Tout en restant prudent, évidemment.

Néanmoins, il faisait du progrès. C'était infime comparé au potentiel d'un tel pouvoir, mais cela n'était pas rien alors cela lui était suffisant pour ne pas lui plomber le moral. Après tout, il était désormais capable de voir les présences aux alentours. Il n'avait aucune idée de la surface qu'il arrivait à couvrir, et il n'arrivait pas non plus à détacher chaque aura, le tout ne formant qu'un amas grouillant de vie et de lumière. Il trouvait cela franchement ironique, mais le Haki n'était souillé par aucune forme de subjectivité et une vie, quel qu'elle soit, restait une vie. La seule différence qu'il arrivait à saisir pour le moment était son intensité, l'énergie que ces vies pouvaient recéler.

Quel ne fut pas son choc lorsqu'il arriva enfin à détacher une aura parmi les autres. Celle de Doflamingo. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pu être que celle de son frère.

Il s'étonna à la reconnaître aussitôt et il en eut l'estomac noué. Le cœur au bord des lèvres. L'aura de Doffy était brillante, aveuglante, c'était comme regarder le soleil sauf qu'il ne pouvait fermer les yeux.

Rocinante sentit monter en lui la panique alors qu'il pouvait sentir qu'il s'approchait. Venait-il le voir, lui ? Doflamingo avait-il capté quelque chose ? Pica lui avait parlé, et il avait deviné, il... Est-ce que le Haki était quelque chose qu'on pouvait sentir chez les autres, une fois qu'on y était éveillé ? Rocinante n'en savait rien, il n'avait pas le souvenir qu'on lui ait déjà dit une chose pareille. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était fixer la porte de sa cellule.

Il sursauta quand même lorsqu'il l'entendit ouvrir la porte et que le panneau de bois cogna contre le mur. Puis, finalement, son frère entra dans la pièce et, d'un mouvement à l'aide de ses fils, la porte se referma derrière lui.

Rocinante le fixa, silencieux, avec l'étrange impression de le voir pour la première fois. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son frère s'approcher et il l'entendit traîner la chaise près du lit. Des fils se plantèrent aussitôt dans sa peau et il fut redressé de force.

C'était certainement l'heure de manger. Rocinante en vomissait d'avance.

Enfin, il parvint à voir son frère, au-delà de la puissance de son aura qui avait occulté son champ de vision jusque là. Un immense sourire dévorait son visage qui semblait rayonner. Il avait l'air d'excellente humeur et Rocinante ne pouvait qu'imaginer le pire. On ne pouvait qu'imaginer le pire lorsqu'on connaissait Doflamingo et qu'on possédait deux berries de bon sens.

Pourtant, malgré toute l'horreur que cela éveillait en Rocinante, il y avait l'aura de Doflamingo. Il avait du mal à décrire à lui-même l'effet que la foutue présence de son frère provoquait en lui. Mais le plus triste était que cela ne le surprenait pas autant qu'il aurait voulu le croire car il avait vu l'effet que son frère avait sur les membres de son équipage, ou même sur les enfants.

— Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

— Tu parles d'un euphémisme.

— Allons, si tu es capable d'être aussi désagréable, c'est que tu n'es pas encore mourant.

— Dommage, pas vrai ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est quelque chose qu'on peut arranger très facilement.

C'était un jeu dangereux à jouer avec Doflamingo. C'était le genre de menace qu'il mettait facilement à exécution.

— J'ai une meilleure idée, cependant...

Avec un sourire encore plus grand, si c'était possible, Doflamingo déposa une écuelle dans les mains de Rocinante.

— Laisse-moi voir Law, dit ce dernier en serrant les dents.

Doflamingo posa ses pieds sur le lit et s'affala sur sa chaise. C'était vain, Rocinante le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. De plus, il voulait s'assurer que son frère ne constaterait aucun changement de sa part.

— Mange, lui ordonna son frère. Ou préfères-tu que je t'apporte son cœur ?

Puis il éclata de rire comme s'il venait de faire la blague du siècle. Pourtant, même si cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère aussi hilare, d'un rire aussi honnête qui lui venait du fond du cœur, Rocinante pouvait sentir toute l'ampleur de sa menace qui semblait bien plus réelle que toutes les fois où il l'avait menacé de le tuer.

Alors, pour Law, et parce qu'il savait que le combat était vain et qu'il était trop fatigué pour faire semblant de se battre, il commença à manger.

C'était toujours la même bouillasse immonde, sans surprise, et chaque nouvelle bouchée était toujours pire que la précédente. Comme si chaque cuillère de cette horreur lui coupait un peu plus l'appétit à chaque fois. Ou lui rapetissait l'estomac. Ou les deux.

Pendant ce temps, Doflamingo avait été parfaitement silencieux, et il s'était contenté d'attendre en étirant des fils entre ses doigts, les emmêlant distraitement dans un fracas de claquements aigus d'instrument mal accordé.

Par un miracle qu'il ne s'expliquait pas lui-même outre que sa ténacité à vouloir épargner Law du mieux qu'il pouvait, Rocinante termina son écuelle. Ce fut non sans nombreux haut-le-cœur, mais il y parvint et il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant longuement et prudemment pour ne pas vomir. Alors, sans faire le moindre commentaire, le pirate récupéra la vaisselle sale et s'en alla.

Rocinante, lui, ferma les yeux mais il se rendit compte au bout de quelques secondes que son attention était toujours portée sur l'aura de son frère qui s'éloignait petit à petit. Il voulut se concentrer sur autre chose, trouver Law, enfin, mais il était juste bien trop captivé pour en faire autrement.

Cependant, l'aura de Doflamingo était la seule qu'il avait réussi à détacher du reste et, surtout, la seule qu'il avait réussie à reconnaître alors suivre les mouvements de son frère n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Avec un peu de chance, il s'approcherait de Law, ne serait-ce que pour rire de l'enfant ou le faire chanter. Doflamingo lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'Ope Ope no Mi et il le laisserait même voir Rocinante, si Law acceptait un jour de se sacrifier pour lui en réalisant cette terrible opération.

Rocinante en frémissait d'horreur alors que son imagination faisait plus que sa part du travail. Il devait trouver l'enfant, au plus vite. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait par la suite, mais au moins il pourrait se donner l'illusion qu'il veillait sur lui.

Y parvenir en surveillant son frère n'était pas l'option qui lui plaisait le plus, mais peut-être que, petit à petit, il continuerait de faire des progrès.

.

Il semblait à Rocinante que des heures, des jours, passaient sans qu'il ne se passe rien, sans qu'il n'ait la moindre avancée. Parfois, il avait même l'impression de reculer alors que des maux de tête terribles le prenaient et qu'il s'endormait pour se réveiller en souffrant davantage parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'hydrater correctement.

C'était dur, et ses yeux étaient le plus souvent brouillés de larmes, mais Rocinante n'abandonnait pas. Il s'accrochait avec toute la force dont il était capable.

Et alors, alors, enfin... Il la sentit. Enfin, son frère s'approcha d'autre chose que d'auras vivaces. À quelques pièces de lui, il la sentit, cette aura qu'il avait tant cherchée en espérant ne jamais la trouver. Une aura faible, fébrile. Une aura d'enfant, c'était indéniable, elle était si petite mais, surtout, et Rocinante le constata avec angoisse : c'était une aura d'enfant malade.

x

* * *

x

 _Merci d'avoir lu !  
J'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous a plu même si après Monet... Ah ah ah !  
Enfin, j'ai quand même donné le Haki de l'Observation à Roci ! (Il lui fallait bien quelque chose pour survivre, ce pauvre petit.)_

 _Bref, comme toujours, j'ai hâte d'avoir tous vos avis, je les bichonne tous comme il se doit ! (Et je ne mords pas, promis !)_


End file.
